Paper Clips
by charada
Summary: Sasuke bingung mengapa ia sendiri yang memakai nama Uchiha di keluarga Namikaze, namun tak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu. Keadaan berubah ketika mendadak seorang pria muncul di depan pintu dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai Ayahnya. / littleSasuke. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Paper Clips**

 **.**

 **disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. _No material profit intended from this_.

 **warning** : **AU**. _Child Sasuke_.

* * *

Sasuke hanya tahu kalau dirinya telah tinggal bersama Naruto dan orangtuanya sejak pertama kali ia mengingat.

Jika ia mendengar kata ' _Ibu_ ', maka yang muncul di kepalanya adalah sosok ceria seorang Namikaze Kushina. Dan jika ia mendengar kata ' _Ayah_ ', maka wajah kalem seorang Namikaze Minato-lah yang muncul di pikirannya.

Ia telah tinggal di rumah itu sejak dulu, entah berapa lama lebih tepatnya—ia tidak tahu. Atau mungkin ia lupa.

Atau mungkin ia hanya tidak peduli. Hidup yang ia miliki saat ini adalah sebuah kehidupan yang hangat dan bahagia; dan baginya, itu sudah cukup.

Meskipun di malam-malam sunyi di saat ia tidak bisa tidur, kadang-kadang ia berpikir mengapa ia memakai ' _Uchiha_ ' di depan namanya, dan bukannya ' _Namikaze_ ' juga seperti Naruto; namun ia tak menemukan jawabannya.

.

Ia tak pernah bertanya.

* * *

Namun kehidupannya berubah pada suatu sore yang beraroma hujan di akhir Oktober.

Ia, yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan PR matematikanya bersama Naruto di ruang depan, dikejutkan dengan suara pintu gerbang yang berbunyi belnya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya berdebat tentang rumus penentuan debit air. Ia berusaha menjelaskan tentang cara cepatnya pada anak berambut pirang itu, namun Naruto berkeras bahwa cara yang digunakannya salah. Akhirnya hal itu berujung pada perdebatan kekanak-kanakkan yang tidak ada habisnya, hanya untuk mengerjakan sepuluh nomor soal matematika SD.

Kushina, yang sedang berkebun di luar, membukakan gerbang.

.

Perdebatan mereka berdua terhenti sejenak ketika Kushina membuka pintu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Sasuke? Ada yang mencarimu."

Ia mengernyitkan kening sedikit. _Siapa?_ Setahunya selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mengunjunginya, dan ia tidak mengenal satu kerabat pun dari keluarga Namikaze. Selain itu, ia juga tak pernah memberitahu teman-temannya di sekolah tentang alamat rumahnya.

"Siapa, Okaa-san?"

Kushina menutup pintu, lalu keluar lagi. Ia tak kembali juga beberapa menit setelahnya, hingga Sasuke meneruskan kembali keributan, _bukan,_ diskusi ilmiahnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mengira kalau orang yang mencarinya tadi sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kushina dan pulang, namun Kushina membuka pintu lagi sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Sasuke?" wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, lalu menoleh ke belakang selama beberapa detik. Ketika ia berpaling lagi, raut wajahnya tampak ragu dan agak pucat. "Bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

"Siapa tamunya, Kaa-san?" Naruto segera berdiri, dan melirik ke arah pintu dengan sorot ingin tahu. Namun Kushina mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan gestur melarang.

"Naruto, kau tunggu di dalam ya."

"Hah?" Anak itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku ingin lihat siapa yang mencari Sasuke."

Namun Kushina memberikan gelengan tegas. "Tidak. Bukan sekarang, Naruto."

Wanita itu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk segera keluar, dan anak itu menurut. Kushina segera menutup pintu lagi setelahnya, dan mengajak Naruto ke ruang makan. Sasuke yang terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Kushina tak ikut juga keluar berbalik untuk membuka pintu, namun hanya terdiam di tempat ketika menyadari bahwa pintunya telah dikunci.

Ketika ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa tamu yang mencarinya, keningnya berkernyit dalam begitu melihat sosok yang ada di depannya.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan syal di lehernya tengah duduk di kursi teras. Ketika melihat dirinya, pria itu langsung bangkit, dan berdiri tanpa suara.

Sasuke menghampiri pria itu dengan ragu.

"Um..."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia tak mengenal pria yang tampak terlihat masih muda itu, dan merasa tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Sasuke?" Di luar dugaan, pria itu membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dan menyadari kalau pria di hadapannya itu tampak begitu muda, usianya mungkin tak lebih dari dua puluhan. Atau mungkin kurang.

"Maaf..." Sasuke mundur sedikit, lalu menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. "Apa aku mengenal Anda?"

Pria itu tampak agak terkejut, sebelum kemudian mencondongkan badannya sedikit dan memperhatikan Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang intens. Sasuke tetap diam, menunggu jawaban pria itu— namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari kalau pria di depannya memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan sorot yang lebih lembut, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Uchiha Fugaku."

Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Uchiha...?" ia menggaruk-garuk dagunya sembari berpikir. "Sama dengan nama depanku. Berarti Anda adalah kerabatku, ya?"

Orang yang menyebut dirinya Uchiha Fugaku itu tampak canggung selama beberapa detik, dan Sasuke mendapati kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang mengherankan karena di matanya pria itu tampak begitu tenang dari tadi. Namun pria itu berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi, dan menatap Sasuke dengan binar familiar di matanya.

"Oh, ya," ia berkata dengan nada ramah—namun Sasuke menangkap ada sedikit nada cemas terselip di suaranya "Kita adalah keluarga."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Ia merasa aneh mendapati orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba menyebut kalau mereka berdua adalah keluarga.

"Apa Anda adalah Pamanku?" Sasuke menebak dengan ragu. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling mungkin, menurutnya. Namun Sasuke tak menyangka kalau orang itu akan menggeleng.

"Bukan," orang itu tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum kemudian menurunkan syal yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya sedikit. "Mungkin... kau bisa memanggilku Ayah, Sasuke."

.

.

Sasuke merasa seperti disiram air es di siang bolong.

* * *

Ia hanya berdiri terpaku selama beberapa detik. Kata-kata seakan menguap begitu saja dari ujung lidahnya, bagai lilin yang tertiup angin.

 _Tenang, tenang._

Ia menghela napas panjang, dan memutuskan kalau mungkin tadi ia salah dengar. Namun begitu ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia mendapati pria di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi campuran antara serius dan cemas. Ada sorot panik yang melintas di mata hitamnya.

Sasuke tercekat, napasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik. Jadi, yang didengarnya tadi adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan canggung selama beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam.

Sasuke yang memecah keheningan lebih dulu.

"Jadi..." ia menggaruk dagunya sedikit, gestur yang tanpa sadar diambilnya dari Naruto ketika anak itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. "Jadi, Anda adalah Ayahku."

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa nama depannya bukanlah Namikaze seperti Naruto, melainkan Uchiha. Kalau ia memang benar seorang anak tiri, _itu tak masalah_. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa keadaan di antara Okaa-san, Otou-san, Naruto, dan dirinya tetap sama seperti biasa—dan tak akan ada yang berubah.

Ekspresi pria itu sudah berubah menjadi tenang lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis, merasa kalau jawaban tadi terdengar agak aneh—namun ia tak tahu salahnya dimana. "Oh... begitu," akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan skeptis. "Tapi kalau seandainya kau memang Ayahku, kenapa kau baru menemuiku sekarang?"

Pria itu tampak berjengit sedikit mendengar pernyataan tadi, namun segera kembali ke ekspresi tenangnya sedetik setelahnya.

"Ceritanya... rumit, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu menatap pria di depannya dengan alis menukik turun. "Jelaskan. Kalau tidak, aku akan masuk lagi ke dalam."

Pria itu menatapnya lama selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menghela napas pendek. Tanpa disangka-sangka, pria itu mengangkat tangannya, dan melakukan hal yang tidak diduga sama sekali olehnya.

"Tapi kan pintunya dikunci, Sasuke," pria itu berkata kalem sembari menyentuh dahinya dengan menggunakan dua jari, pelan—dan Sasuke berjengit sedikit begitu menyadari gestur itu.

"Hei!" Ia mundur selangkah, lalu menggosok-gosok dahinya dengan raut kesal. "Jangan sembarangan!"

Namun pria itu hanya menurunkan tangannya dengan tenang, dan Sasuke melihat ada binar cerah yang muncul sekilas di sepasang mata hitam yang hampir sedatar permukaan aspal jalanan itu.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika ikut denganku?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke, mengajukan permohonan yang tak tersirat.

.

Sasuke terdiam.

* * *

Sejurus kemudian, pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah didengar Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun; yang tak pernah dikatakan seorang pun kepadanya sebelumnya.

.

.

(" _Ayo pulang, Sasuke_.")

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke."

Frasa itu mengagetkannya, tapi yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi adalah tangan pria itu yang tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya segera tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, siap untuk membuka mulutnya dan marah pada pria itu—namun berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Pria itu tampak… begitu cemas sekaligus sungguh-sungguh di saat yang bersamaan. Ada sorot berharap yang begitu nyata yang muncul di mata hitamnya.

Sasuke hanya diam membeku.

Namun sejurus kemudian, pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan, dan melemparkan pandangan minta maaf padanya sebelum kemudian berjalan ke pintu. Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri langsung tersadar lagi ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina muncul membuka pintu.

Pria itu mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam, yang diikuti oleh Kushina dengan perintah yang sama. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya heran pada perilaku keduanya yang tampak seperti sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain, namun menuruti permintaan Kushina tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Di dalam, TV sedang menyala—menayangkan acara kartun sore favorit Naruto, _emm…_ ia juga menyukainya sih. Di karpet ruang depan, Naruto sedang duduk santai, pandangannya terfokus sepenuhnya pada layar TV dan ada setoples _snack_ ikan yang terbuka di sampingnya. Sasuke menghampiri saudara tirinya itu, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Hoi, Sasuke," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, lalu menatap anak berambut hitam itu dengan sorot ingin tahu. "Tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, merasa enggan untuk memberitahu kalau orang itu adalah ayahnya karena tak ingin Naruto terkejut atau semacamnya, "itu hanya seorang kerabat jauh."

"Oh…" Naruto mengangguk, perhatiannya segera kembali ke TV lagi. Dalam hati Sasuke lega karena anak berambut pirang itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh, dan lega karena episode serial kesukaan mereka saat ini sedang begitu seru hingga bisa mendistraksi pikirannya.

Tapi sepuluh menit kemudian, Kushina kembali masuk ke dalam—dan memanggil Sasuke keluar.

Pintu ditutup lagi setelah itu.

"Sasuke, kau mau menginap di rumah…" Kushina melirik sekilas ke pria itu—yang disambut dengan gelengan kecil olehnya, "…Uchiha-san kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke begitu anak itu telah sampai di teras.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang pria itu dengan sorot bimbang, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke ibu angkatnya. Kushina hanya memberinya anggukan kecil.

 _Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin bahwa kedua orang ini sepertinya telah saling mengenal sejak lama._

"Tapi aku besok kan masuk sekolah, Okaa-san," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Kushina hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh, Uchiha-san bilang ia akan mengantarmu berangkat ke sekolah besok," balasnya ringan. "Kau tinggal bawa seragam saja dari sini."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu, yang memberinya anggukan kecil dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang hari Minggu sore, Sasuke," pria itu memberitahu dengan tenang. "Hari Sabtu kau libur, kan?"

Kushina segera mengiyakan bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita siapkan baju yang ingin dibawa," tukas wanita itu bersemangat. "Kau tunggu disini ya, Sasuke! Biar aku yang menyiapkan."

Dan Kushina segera berlalu ke dalam, lalu mengunci pintu—bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi apapun.

Sekarang tinggal dirinya berdua dengan pria itu lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam hati. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus merasa kesal atau bingung dengan hal ini. Sejenak ia ingin bertanya pada pria itu apakah ia telah mengenal ibu angkatnya dari dulu, namun menahan diri untuk mengatakannya dan pada akhirnya hanya diam.

Sepertinya pria di sampingnya juga bukanlah tipe yang periang dan suka mengobrol. Ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, pria itu hanya memberinya senyuman kecil dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

 _Hn_. Ia berharap mudah-mudahan ibu angkatnya cepat kembali ke sini.

* * *

Harapannya terkabul. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kushina keluar dengan tas ransel di tangannya, lalu berkata ceria; "nah, selamat menginap, Sasuke!"

Naruto keluar beberapa saat kemudian, disambut Kushina yang terkejut sedikit ketika melihatnya. "Hei, Naruto! Kan sudah kubilang kau tunggu di dalam."

Anak itu hanya melempar pandangan merajuk pada Ibunya, sebelum kemudian menatap Sasuke dan pria di sebelahnya dengan sorot ceria. "Oh, jadi kau akan menginap di rumah kerabatmu, Sasuke?" ia menoleh ke arah Ibunya. "Kaa-san, aku ikut yaaaa?"

Kushina segera menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak, Naruto," katanya seraya menjitak kepala anak itu pelan. "Kau tetap di rumah. Lagipula kan kita besok mau pergi berenang," balasnya galak.

Naruto hanya merengut protes—namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia sudah kembali ceria lagi. "Ya sudah, deh," ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yah, sayang sekali kau tidak ikut berenang, hahaha!" ia tertawa seraya meninju pundak anak itu pelan dengan gestur bersahabat. "Dadah, Sasuke!"

 _Eh…_

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Padahal ia belum mengiyakan kalau ia setuju untuk menginap, lho.

Namun Kushina segera menggiring dirinya ke gerbang—yang diikuti oleh pria itu dari belakang. Ia hanya mengikuti tanpa berkomentar apapun, dalam hati sudah tahu kalau ia tak akan menang bila berdebat dengan seorang Namikaze Kushina.

* * *

Mata hitamnya melebar sedikit dengan terkejut ketika menyadari alat transportasi yang digunakan pria itu.

Ia menaruh ransel di keranjang, membuka gembok dan menaikkan standar, lalu naik ke sadel dan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi boncengan yang ada di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan mata setengah membulat—namun segera mengernyitkan keningnya lagi.

"Kukira kau kesini naik motor atau semacamnya."

Pria itu menggeleng, lalu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk naik di belakang sekali lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas keras-keras, sebelum kemudian akhirnya naik ke boncengan sepeda itu. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya hingga nyaman, dan diam menunggu.

 _Namun sepedanya tidak jalan-jalan juga._

Pria itu menoleh ke belakang seraya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau tidak pegangan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya memandangi pria itu dengan sorot menolak. Ia ogah memeluk pinggang pria asing itu, _terima kasih_.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seakan bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak pegangan, nanti jatuh."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berkata, ' _biarin!_ '.

Namun pria itu tak tampak kesal sama sekali atau semacamnya, dan sebagai gantinya membuka ransel Sasuke yang ada di keranjang depan.

Anak itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau cari apa?"

Pria itu menoleh. "Kain yang panjang atau semacamnya."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Buat apa?"

"Aku akan melilitkan kain itu ke pinggangmu dan mengaitkannya denganku supaya kau tidak jatuh."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar kalimat tadi. Cih, enak saja! Memangnya mereka berdua mau naik _roller coaster_ , pakai sabuk pengaman segala.

Pria ini— _ehm_ , maksudnya ayahnya, ternyata aneh sekali.

Sasuke menghela napas keras-keras, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berpegangan pada pinggang pria itu.

.

Sepeda melaju dengan lancar beberapa detik kemudian.

* * *

Sasuke terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa jarak yang mereka tempuh ternyata cukup jauh. Eh, sangat jauh, _malah_. Saat ini ia merasa mereka sudah berada di atas sepeda itu selama hampir setengah jam dan belum berhenti juga.

Sasuke mempertimbangkan untuk bertanya pada pria itu tentang berapa lama lagi mereka akan sampai, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau pria ini menganggapnya kalau ia telah merasa familiar dengan dirinya. _Hei_ , wajah mereka berdua memang memiliki kemiripan sih, kalau dipikir-pikir, namun bukan berarti Sasuke langsung menerima pria itu sebagai ayahnya.

Sejurus kemudian, pria itu menghentikan kayuhannya. Sasuke memandang berkeliling, dan mendapati kalau mereka berhenti di depan sebuah truk es krim.

Sasuke turun dengan ragu, memperhatikan pria itu memarkir sepedanya dan menghampiri penjual es krim itu.

"Kau mau rasa apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkejut sedikit, tak menduga pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia menjawab juga pada akhirnya.

"Vanila."

 _Ia tak suka yang cokelat atau stroberi karena itu biasanya terlalu manis._

Pria itu memesan, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menyerahkan satu _cone_ es krim vanilla dengan taburan kacang pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan ragu, sebelum kemudian menggumamkan terima kasih.

Ia memperhatikan kalau pria itu tak membeli es krim juga, dan sebagai gantinya membeli sebatang permen cokelat putih bertangkai untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, namun tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Kau mau makan es krimnya disini atau sambil jalan saja?" Pria itu bertanya padanya. Sasuke segera memilih pilihan kedua. _Lebih cepat sampai lebih baik_.

.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan lagi setelah itu.

* * *

Di perjalanan, sepeda mereka terguncang keras karena ada sebuah undakan tidak rata di jalan—dan Sasuke tersentak ketika mendapati es krim yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

 _Dan mengenai punggung pria di depannya._

Ia terpaku.

 _Baka, baka_. Sasuke buru-buru mengelap tumpahan es krim yang mengenai baju pria itu, mengabaikan _cone_ yang kini sudah terjatuh ke jalan. Namun sepertinya yang terjadi adalah tumpahan es krim itu malah makin melebar dan kini menyerap ke baju pria itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" pria itu bertanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke tersentak sedikit, namun berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Es krimnya tumpah ke bajumu."

Nada suaranya memang datar ketika mengatakan itu, namun sesungguhnya Sasuke sedang panik saat ini.

Pria itu menghentikan laju sepedanya. Sasuke tetap diam dengan napas tertahan, bersiap-siap jika pria itu akan memarahinya.

Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang heboh terjadi. Pria itu tampak mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam keranjang, sebelum kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan menyerahkan permen cokelat yang tadi dibelinya ke Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu. Maaf ya, Sasuke, es krimnya jadi tumpah."

 _Eh?_

Sasuke hanya melongo terkejut. Ia tak peduli bila ekspresinya terlihat konyol, namun ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Kau… tidak marah?"

Pria itu menatapnya bingung, kerutan yang ada di bawah matanya tampak lebih dalam sedikit. "Kenapa harus marah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan sebagai gantinya hanya memutar-mutar tangkai permen yang dipegangnya itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum menjawab kenapa kau baru menemuiku setelah sekian lama ini," katanya tiba-tiba, sepenuhnya di luar topik dari keadaan yang ada sekarang.

Pria itu tampak terkejut sedikit, namun Sasuke tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena saat ini ia masih memandangi permen yang ada di tangannya dengan tidak fokus.

.

Sejurus kemudian, pria itu menjentikkan jarinya pelan ke dahinya—mengejutkan anak itu dari kontemplasi pikirannya segera. Sasuke mengusap dahinya dengan kesal, dan mendapati kalau pria itu tengah memandanginya seraya tersenyum lemah ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Lain kali akan kujawab."

Ia segera berpaling ke depan, dan mengayuh sepedanya lagi setelah itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung….**

* * *

 **A-N** : terima kasih untuk Dka Darkness, yassir2374, dan Guest yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mereka baru sampai ketika matahari hampir terbenam.

Sasuke turun dari sepeda, dan memperhatikan pria itu memarkir sepedanya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangunan yang ada di depannya. Mereka turun di sebuah flat, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seperti kompleks asrama yang pernah dilihatnya di serial ber- _setting_ akademi yang ditontonnya bersama Naruto. Semenit kemudian, Sasuke merasa tangannya dipegang dan ia menoleh, melihat kalau pria itu telah selesai mengunci sepedanya dan bersiap-siap masuk. Ransel Sasuke disampirkannya di pundaknya.

Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah pria itu.

Mereka menaiki tangga yang agak berdebu dan berbau lembab. Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya sedikit, mengira-ngira kapan terakhir kali tangga ini dipel. Ia tak pernah berurusan dengan tempat-tempat semacam ini, dan rumah keluarga Namikaze selalu terjamin rapi serta _emm…_ higienis.

Mereka tiba di lantai dua. Sejenak Sasuke mengira kalau mereka akan segera berbelok dan berjalan di koridor yang melintasi kamar-kamar, namun ternyata pria itu tetap meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga berikutnya.

Sasuke melongo—hanya dalam hati, tentu saja, tak menyangka kalau kamar yang dituju mereka masih berada entah berapa lantai lagi.

Setelah mereka tiba di lantai selanjutnya, barulah pria itu berbelok dan melintasi koridor, ,lalu berhenti di depan pintu kamar paling ujung. Dikeluarkannya kunci dari saku celananya, sementara Sasuke memperhatikan pemandangan yang tampak dari balkon.

Pintu terbuka. Pria itu masuk lebih dulu, lalu keluar lagi ketika mendapati Sasuke masih berdiri di depan.

"Sasuke? Masuklah." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "tak usah sungkan begitu."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap keset kaki yang ada di depan pintu seraya mengangkat alis. _Siapa yang sungkan?_ Ia tenang-tenang saja, kok.

Pria itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan akhirnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke perlahan. Anak itu segera berjengit, lalu melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Pria itu tak berkomentar apapun, dan dalam hati Sasuke sedikit kesal karenanya.

* * *

Ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan suara selot yang dikunci, lalu saklar lampu yang dinyalakan. Cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan itu, dan Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati sekeliling. Flat tempat pria itu tinggal tidak terlalu luas, dengan sekali lihat Sasuke dapat menentukan kalau flat itu hanya memiliki dua ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah partisi sebagai sekat, dan kamar mandi yang berada di paling belakang. Ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini mungkin berfungsi sebagai ruangan utama sekaligus tempat tidur, karena ada sebuah futon yang terletak di samping lemari. Ruangan itu berlantai ubin licin yang kelihatan sekali telah dipel dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan tak ada karpet yang melapisinya. Di sisi yang lain ada sebuah meja berlaci yang terlihat seperti meja belajar—tumpukan kecil kertas dan beberapa buku yang disusun berada di atasnya. Di balik pintu, ada gantungan baju yang berisi sebuah jaket dan handuk. Selain lemari baju, meja belajar, dan meja pendek tempat menaruh barang-barang—tak ada perabot lain di ruangan itu.

Bahkan Sasuke tak melihat adanya televisi sama sekali.

Pria itu berjalan ke belakang, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ternyata pria itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencuci tangan dan kaki. Sasuke lega ketika melihat kamar mandinya bersih ( _dan wangi!_ ). Pada awalnya ia sudah curiga kalau kamar mandinya pasti kotor dan bau, karena waktu melihat kondisi tangga flat yang berdebu ia sudah berpikiran yang buruk-buruk saja.

Tapi ia tak merasa puas dulu. _Masih banyak hal lain yang perlu dinilai, tahu_ ; pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

Ia duduk diam di kursi meja makan, menunggu pria itu menyiapkan makan malam. Entah apa yang dibuatnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu, lalu beralih ke penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa ada yang aneh. Pria itu… mungkin akan lebih pas jika ia menyebutnya sebagai ' _pemuda_ '. Wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, di mata Sasuke ia tampak seperti seorang re… remaja. Ah ya, remaja.

Orang di depannya sama sekali tak tampak seperti bapak-bapak.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung mengapa ayahnya terlihat sangat muda. Ia kelihatan seperti hampir seumuran dengan Shizune-neechan, tetangga sebelah rumah yang terkadang suka mengantarkan kue ke rumah keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke terdiam, dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—dalam hati menebak-nebak berapa umur ayahnya sebenarnya.

Ia menggaruk-garuk dagunya sedikit sembari merenung. _Kenapa pria di depannya itu jadi kelihatan misterius seperti ini, sih?_ Sasuke sama sekali tak habis pikir.

* * *

Makan malam disajikan ke meja lima belas menit kemudian.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat makanan yang dihidangkan. _Mie instan?_

Ia tak mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan pria itu padanya, dan hanya memandanginya seakan-akan itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa meledak.

"Kau tidak suka mie, Sasuke?" pria itu tampak cemas, terdengar hampir kentara dari nada suaranya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap pria itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak biasa makan mie instan," balasnya singkat. Sebenarnya bukan itu, hanya saja biasanya Kushina selalu memasak lauk yang enak setiap kali makan malam, dan tak pernah menyajikan mie instan.

Pria itu hanya diam, namun cekungan tipis yang ada di bawah matanya tampak menjadi lebih dalam.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kau mau masak buatku?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita beli di luar."

 _Oh._ Sasuke tidak mengira hal itu.

Ia menatap mangkuk berisi mie yang kuahnya masih mengepul itu, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak usah. Aku makan ini saja."

Ia malas kalau harus turun naik tangga lagi dan berkeliling naik sepeda mencari apapun itu di luar. Pinggangnya sudah keram karena duduk lama sekali di boncengan tadi. Dengan kening berkernyit, ia meraih sumpitnya dan memotong-motong telur rebus yang ada di mie itu, sembari menatap mienya dengan sengit seakan itu adalah gumpalan cacing yang harus dilenyapkan.

.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang sesudah itu, tanpa ada protes apapun yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. _Emm, setidaknya tidak secara eksplisit, sih._

* * *

Sambil mengunyah, Sasuke diam-diam melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada pria itu ketika dikiranya orang itu sedang tidak melihat. Ada suatu hal yang mengusik pikirannya, dan ia ingin menanyakannya langsung pada orang itu dibanding menebak-nebak tanpa kepastian.

"Ehm…" ia terdiam, tak tahu harus memanggil pria itu apa. Ayah? _Oh, nanti dulu._ Uchiha-san? _Terlalu sopan._ Fu… _siapa namanya waktu itu?_ _Oh ya, Fugaku._ Fugaku-san? Nama itu kedengaran aneh di dalam pikirannya, dan ia buru-buru mencoret pilihan yang itu.

Tapi pria itu sepertinya menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya. _Oh, lupakan,_ mungkin ia telah berdeham-deham tidak jelas terlalu lama.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Ia meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu menatap mata orang di depannya lekat-lekat, dan berkata seserius mungkin— _yah,_ paling tidak menggunakan mimik paling mengintimidasi yang bisa diperlihatkan seorang anak SD.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Pria itu meletakkan sumpitnya segera, terlalu cepat—gestur yang bagi Sasuke langsung dilabeli sebagai ' _mencurigakan_ '.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berusaha menyusun alasan paling meyakinkan yang bisa dibuatnya sebagai jawaban. Huh, ia sama sekali tidak menduga pria itu akan bertanya balik. Pada awalnya ia mengira pria itu akan langsung menjawab dengan mudah.

"Jawab saja." tukasnya setengah memaksa.

Pria itu memandangi mangkuknya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, lalu meraih sumpitnya lagi. "Yang pasti lebih tua darimu," balasnya ringan, dan ia melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Sasuke merasa ingin membalik mangkuknya dengan kesal saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak memberikan jawaban sama sekali," Sasuke menjaga nada suaranya setenang mungkin, pria ini tak usah tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang merasa sewot setengah mati. "Berapa umurmu? Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya."

Pria itu menurunkan sumpitnya lagi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya perlahan. Sasuke bersiap-siap akan reaksi apapun yang akan diterimanya, namun sebagai gantinya…

' _Tap_ '.

Pria itu hanya menjentikkan jari ke dahinya pelan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan bilang; "maaf ya, Sasuke. Lain kali saja."

Setelahnya pria itu duduk lagi dan meneruskan makannya seakan tak terjadi apapun, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku karena kaget—dan beberapa detik kemudian menggosok-gosok dahinya dengan kesal.

"Jangan sembarangan!" tukasnya sengit seraya bersungut-sungut, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil padanya seraya menuangkan _ocha_ untuk mereka berdua.

"Ugh," ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Masa bodoh kalau ia terlihat konyol saat ini. "Kau menyebalkan!"

* * *

Setelah makan malam, ia menggosok giginya dengan sikat gigi dan odol yang sudah disiapkan Kushina dalam ranselnya, sementara pria itu membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Ia sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi, sekadar untuk membuat pria itu kesal—meskipun sepertinya hal itu tidak berefek apapun sama sekali.

Ketika ia keluar, ia mendapati pria itu tengah menggelar _futon_ di ruang depan. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. _Oh, sudah waktunya tidur?_ Cepat sekali.

Pria itu menaruh bantal dan selimut di atas _futon_ , lalu menoleh ke arahnya yang masih berdiri di dekat sekat pembatas ruangan.

"Kita tidur sekarang ya, Sasuke. Besok kan kau sekolah."

Sasuke hanya memandangi _futon_ yang baru saja digelar itu dengan dahi berkerut—sebelum kemudian menyadari sesuatu. _Oh, iya._ _Futon_ -nya kan cuma ada satu. _Nanti ia tidur dimana?_

"Aku tidur dimana?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan alis.

Pria itu memandanginya dengan bingung. "Disini, tentu saja," ia menepuk-nepuk _futon_ itu dengan tangannya.

 _Eh?_

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Nanti kau tidur dimana?" balasnya spontan—dan kemudian menyesal telah mengatakan hal tadi. _Bukannya ia peduli pada pria itu atau bagaimana…_

Pria itu menunjuk ke tempat di sebelah _futon_ , dan Sasuke menemukan selembar kain lebar seperti seprai yang digelar disana. Ia memicingkan matanya segera—sama sekali tak mengira hal itu.

Sekarang kan, musim hujan… _pasti lantainya dingin_. Apalagi bila hanya dialas dengan seprai seperti itu.

Sasuke buru-buru menyingkirkan hal itu dari pikirannya. Masa bodoh, ia tak peduli. _Kan pria itu sendiri yang mau._

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di _futon_ yang sudah dirapikan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, lalu menarik selimut dan berbalik membelakangi pria itu.

* * *

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara pria itu yang berbaring di tempat di sebelahnya. Sejenak ia mengira-ngira apakah pria itu tidur dengan memakai bantal, karena setahunya bantal yang ada kini telah digunakan olehnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu memejamkan matanya. _Tidak usah dipikirkan._ Pria itu pasti punya bantal yang lain.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya segera dan berusaha menghiraukan rasa tidak nyaman yang perlahan muncul di dadanya.

* * *

Usahanya untuk terlelap tidur tidak bertahan lama.

Dengan gusar, ia segera membuka matanya, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di _futon_. Pria di sampingnya, yang tampaknya masih belum tertidur, membuka matanya segera begitu mendengar gerakannya tadi.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya perlahan, dan Sasuke mencatat dalam hati kalau nada suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti mengantuk. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke samping, merasa kesal sendiri meskipun ia tak tahu apa alasan pastinya. "Kau tidur juga disini," tukasnya galak, seraya menggeser duduknya ke samping. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat itu, karena itu membuatnya terdengar seperti… _seperti ia khawatir pada pria itu._

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. _Tentu saja tidak._ Pria itu hanya orang asing yang aneh.

Ia terkejut sedikit ketika pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mata hitamnya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot lembut, sebelum kemudian menggeleng.

"Nanti kau jadi sempit. Aku tidur disini saja."

Sasuke mendengus gusar. _Ugh, kenapa ia jadi tambah kesal, sih!_ Ia menatap pria itu dengan sorot paling tajam yang bisa diperlihatkan matanya. "Kau pindah kesini," ia berkata dengan nada perintah absolut. "Kalau tidak, aku tak mau tidur!"

 _Eh?_ Kalimat yang tadi itu hampir tidak disengaja, sih, _tapi biar saja!_ ia merasa perlu menambahkan bumbu ancaman.

Pria itu hanya menaikkan alisnya sedikit, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ada sorot geli yang melintas di matanya.

"Yakin kau tidak akan kesempitan nanti, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "Jangan banyak komentar," balasnya galak. Pria itu tersenyum lagi, menganggapnya sebagai jawaban ' _ya_ '.

Ia melipat lagi seprai yang tadi digelarnya di lantai, lalu pindah ke tempat yang sudah disediakan Sasuke di atas _futon_. Tentu saja ia membaringkan tubuhnya di bagian sepinggir mungkin, sehingga anak itu bisa mendapatkan tempat yang lebih lega.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke."

Sasuke, yang kini sudah membaringkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi pria itu, hanya membalas dengan ' _hn_ ' pelan.

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Terdengar suara hujan turun di luar. Ia menaikkan selimutnya, merasa bahwa suhu udara sepertinya telah bertambah dingin.

Ia tak bisa tidur, entah kenapa. Biasanya ia tidur dengan posisi telentang atau menghadap sebelah kiri, bukan menghadap ke kanan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi kalau ia mengubah posisi tidurnya dan berbalik, nanti ia tidur berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh ke samping sedikit. _Oh._ Sepertinya pria itu sudah tidur.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati. _Nah, aman._ Kalau begitu ia bisa mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi seperti biasa.

Sasuke meluruskan kakinya, lalu mengubah posisi berbaringnya perlahan sehingga sekarang ia menghadap ke kiri. Ia lega begitu melihat pria itu tengah tidur dengan posisi telentang, sehingga wajah mereka tidak perlu berhadapan satu sama lain.

Ia membetulkan posisi selimutnya, lalu berusaha terlelap. Luas _futon_ yang kecil mengakibatkan tubuh mereka berdua kini saling berhimpitan, dan Sasuke merasa wajahnya hampir menyentuh pundak pria itu.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, mau tak mau ia bisa mencium bau yang menempel di pakaian pria itu, atau pada dirinya. Ketika Sasuke menghela napas, ia dapat mencium bau teh samar yang menguar dari pria di dekatnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan. Pria itu berbau seperti _ocha_ hangat, dan meski ia benci mengakuinya—entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi, dan tertidur dengan bau _ocha_ yang tinggal di memorinya—sebelum kemudian ia terlelap sepenuhnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada yassir2374, efi astuti1, dan Hitam Putih yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^ **  
**

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Jarum jam di dinding kamar flat itu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi ketika ponsel yang ada di meja berdering.

Pria itu segera membuka matanya pada deringan yang ketiga, dirinya memang tipe orang yang gampang dibangunkan jika ada suara tiba-tiba. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari _futon_ dengan hati-hati dan meraih ponsel di meja, khawatir jika suara deringnya membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tidur.

Setelah melihat nama penelepon di layar, ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Kau sudah menemuinya? Bagaimana? Kau bilang apa? Eh, omong-omong kau benar jadi bertemu dengannya kan?"

Ia memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berkedut sedikit, lalu menghela napas perlahan. "Ini… masih pagi," balasnya dengan suara yang masih mengantuk. "Kau bertanya seperti orang menginterogasi, kurasa."

Tawa geli terdengar dari ujung sambungan, sebelum kemudian kalimat tanya lagi. "Oh, kau baru bangun? Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Ia membalas dengan gumaman ' _hmm_ ' pelan.

"Kau jadi menemuinya?" suara dari ujung sambungan bertanya lagi.

"Hm, ya."

"Lalu?" nada suara dari seberang kali ini terdengar bersemangat. Pria itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menggosok-gosok matanya perlahan.

"Aku senang."

Terdengar suara dengusan pelan yang mirip suara tawa yang ditahan dari seberang. "Cuma senang saja?"

Dihiraukannya sarkasme tersirat tadi, lalu membalas dengan tenang. "Sekarang ia sedang menginap disini."

Hening sebentar. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara tawa bersemangat dari ujung telepon. "Oh, wah, baguslah! Tak kusangka secepat itu," balasnya antusias. "Kelihatannya kalian berdua langsung dekat, padahal baru pertama bertemu."

Ia menelan ludah. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan orang yang meneleponnya itu entah kenapa menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman yang menusuk. Seperti mendengar sebuah ironi yang dinyatakan langsung di hadapannya.

"Ah, ya…" nada kalemnya kali ini terdengar canggung, "bisa dibilang begitu." Selagi berbicara, ia berbalik ke belakang, dan ponsel itu bergeser sedikit dari genggaman tangannya yang mendadak berkeringat ketika ia melihat kalau ada yang tengah memperhatikannya.

 _Sasuke sudah bangun._

Ia tidak menyadari itu daritadi. Diturunkannya telepon yang masih dipegang menempel di telinganya, lalu panggilan segera diputus. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada orang yang menelepon itu—mungkin nanti ia akan mengiriminya pesan saja untuk memberitahu.

"Oh, Sasuke," ia terdiam sejenak, mendadak bingung mau berbicara… _apa_. "Kau sudah bangun."

Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu menatapnya dengan mata hitam yang tak berkedip.

"Kenapa langsung dimatikan?"

Ia tak melepaskan genggamannya pada ponselnya, dan jari-jarinya menggenggam benda itu lebih erat tanpa disadarinya—ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. "Pembicaraannya sudah selesai," balasnya kalem. Matanya bahkan tak menunjukkan sorot khawatir sama sekali.

Namun anak itu kelihatannya tidak langsung percaya. "Oh, begitu," balasnya dengan alis terangkat.

Ia mengira topik itu sudah selesai, tapi ternyata Sasuke bertanya lagi beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau menelepon siapa?"

Ia menekan tombol _shortcut_ untuk mode _silent_ di ponselnya tanpa melihat, khawatir kalau orang itu akan menelepon lagi. Bukannya ia tidak mau menjawab, tapi setidaknya ia tak ingin menerima telepon itu di hadapan Sasuke. "Ada seorang teman dekat yang menelepon."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, namun tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya menatap pria itu dengan sorot menyelidik selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian bangkit dari _futon_ dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Dinyalakannya keran air yang ada di wastafel, lalu Sasuke membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali.

Selagi menggosok-gosok matanya yang terkena air, ia berpikir tentang pembicaraan yang didengarnya tadi. _Ehm,_ tidak sepenuhnya didengarnya secara keseluruhan, sih _._ Yang diingatnya adalah ia terbangun mendadak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki berisik di lantai, dan ketika ia membuka matanya—dilihatnya pria itu sedang berbicara di telepon sembari mondar-mandir, seakan cemas pada sesuatu.

Sasuke mengambil sikat giginya yang kemarin ditaruhnya di wadah yang ada di pinggir bak, lalu membasahinya dan mengolesinya dengan odol. Sembari menyikat giginya, ia mengira-ngira siapa yang menjadi lawan bicara pria itu tadi. Dari cara pria itu menjawab dan nada suaranya, sepertinya ia tengah berbicara dengan orang yang sudah dikenal dekat.

Sasuke berkumur beberapa kali, lalu menambahkan odol lagi ke sikat giginya. Naruto sering mengomentari kalau ia menyikat gigi memerlukan waktu setengah abad, tapi ia membalas kalau hal itulah yang menyebabkan giginya tidak ada yang berlubang sampai sekarang—sementara Naruto sudah menerima dua tambalan di giginya.

Sebenarnya, yang membuatnya menjadi curiga adalah sewaktu ia mendengar pria itu berkata; " _ia sedang menginap disini_ ". Sasuke langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau ' _ia_ ' yang dimaksud pria itu adalah dirinya; memangnya siapa lagi yang sedang menginap disini sekarang? Kecuali kalau ia menyembunyikan satu tamu lagi di dalam lemari— _oh, tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin_. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak membaca komik detektif yang dikoleksinya bersama Naruto.

Sasuke berkumur sekali lagi, lalu mencuci sikat giginya. Dibasahinya dagunya yang terkena busa dari odol, lalu mencuci mukanya sekali lagi—ketika mendadak sesuatu yang mengejutkan tiba di pikirannya.

Siapa tahu kalau yang menelepon tadi… istri pria itu, _kan_? _Ehm_ , maksudnya ibu kandungnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit pada frase ' _ibu kandungnya'_ yang tadi melintas di pikirannya, merasa kalau itu terdengar aneh. Selama ini, ia sudah terbiasa menganggap kalau ibunya adalah Namikaze Kushina seorang, dan saat ini pandangannya terhadap wanita itu masih tetap sama—meskipun ia sudah tahu kalau wanita itu bukan ibu kandungnya.

 _Kenapa pria itu langsung mematikan teleponnya tadi?_

Sasuke mematikan keran air, lalu terdiam sebentar sembari memandangi permukaan wastafel yang kelihatannya selalu digosok sampai mengkilap. Ia ingin menanyakan pada pria itu untuk menemukan benar atau tidaknya tebakan— _ehm_ , perkiraannya tadi. _Apakah yang menelepon itu adalah ibunya?_

Tapi lima detik kemudian Sasuke langsung mencoret rencana itu dari pikirannya. Kalau ia bertanya tentang hal tadi, nanti ia pasti ketahuan telah menguping. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dengan sedikit kesal, sebelum kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar.

* * *

Pria itu, yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor sembari merebus sesuatu, menoleh ketika ia membuka pintu. "Kau tidak mandi, Sasuke?"

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu membalas dengan nada ketus. "Aku mau ambil handuk dulu."

Pria itu menambahkan sesuatu di panci yang sepertinya isinya telah mendidih, dan beberapa detik kemudian bau teh yang pekat menguar di dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu. "Handuknya sudah kusiapkan di gantungan."

Sasuke diam sebentar. _Oh, ya?_ Ia tidak melihatnya tadi, tapi sepertinya itu karena ia tidak memperhatikan saja. "Itu bukan handukmu, kan?"

Pria itu mematikan kompor, lalu mengambil saringan di rak. "Bukan. Aku mengambilnya dari ranselmu."

Sasuke merasa puas dalam hati. Oh, baguslah. _Tentu saja ia ogah memakai handuk bekas pria itu._ Ia baru saja hendak masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, ketika mendadak teringat kalau ia belum mengambil bajunya.

"Seragammu sudah disiapkan di atas meja," pria itu memberitahu tanpa menoleh, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Sasuke tak merespon apapun dan meneruskan berjalan ke ruang depan untuk mengambil baju.

Ketika ia melewati ruang makan lagi dengan seragam yang terlipat di tangannya, pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya menuang teh ke dalam teko sejenak dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau biasanya berpakaian di dalam kamar mandi?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggenggam seragam di tangannya lebih erat, lalu baru menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya galak.

"Oh," pria itu meneruskan kegiatan menuang tehnya lagi ke dalam teko hingga habis. "Kau bisa berpakaian di luar saja kalau kau khawatir bajumu terkena air." Ia menutup teko, lalu berpaling pada Sasuke. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melihat."

Wajahnya langsung terasa memanas—sementara pikirannya dipenuhi rasa heran mengapa pria itu seakan bisa menebak apa yang dihindarinya. _Cih_ , pria itu bahkan tahu kalau ia tengah berbohong tadi. _Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja…_

 _._

Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gusar, dan menutup pintunya kasar setelahnya.

* * *

Ketika ia selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian, hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika keluar ke ruang depan adalah pria itu yang sedang menyetrika.

"Oh, kau sudah rapi," pria itu menoleh ketika menyadari kehadirannya. "Sarapan sudah ada di meja, ya. Tehnya belum ditambahkan gula, kalau kau mau gulanya ada di samping kompor."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat, dan buru-buru ke meja makan setelahnya. Entah kenapa, sikap pria itu padanya membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah dalam hati. _Apakah ia memang benar-benar baik dari sananya, atau ia berlaku baik karena mereka berdua baru kenal saja?_

Disingkirkannya pertanyaan tadi dari pikirannya, memutuskan kalau ia tidak ambil pusing. Yang mana saja terserah, yang penting apa yang dilakukan orang itu menguntungkan untuk dirinya. _Benar, kan?_

Sasuke menarik kursi perlahan, lalu duduk dan membuka tudung saji. Ada sepiring roti bakar dengan keju dan susu kental manis, lalu segelas teh tawar di sampingnya. Diam-diam ia merasa puas, meski itu tidak ditunjukkannya. _Baguslah, untung bukan mie instan lagi._ Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk makan mie pagi-pagi begini.

Selagi mengunyah rotinya, ia teringat sesuatu. Ah ya… _pria itu tidak makan?_ Namun ia buru-buru mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. _Paling pria itu sudah makan tadi ketika ia sedang di kamar mandi_.

Sasuke menggigit rotinya lagi, kali ini dengan tekanan yang terlalu keras. Bukannya ia khawatir pada pria itu atau apa, _hanya saja..._

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dengan kesal, lalu menancapkan garpu ke rotinya. _Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan tentang pria itu, sih._ Ia sama sekali tak peduli pria itu sudah sarapan atau tidak, dia kan orang dewasa—pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, Sasuke juga hanya menganggap pria itu sebagai orang asing di matanya. Jangan kira ia langsung bisa dekat begitu saja dengan orang yang meninggalkannya dan baru menemuinya lagi bertahun-tahun kemudian, Sasuke tidak senaif itu. Kalau Naruto mungkin iya, tapi ia sedikit banyak mengerti kalau saudara tirinya itu memang orang yang kelewat optimis.

Ia juga bisa menginap di tempat ini bukan atas kemauannya sendiri, melainkan atas paksaan tidak langsung dari seorang Namikaze Kushina. Tapi ia tahu percuma saja berdebat dengan ibu—ehm, ibu angkatnya itu... dan satu-satunya orang yang pernah Sasuke lihat berani memprotes wanita itu secara terang-terangan—dan tahan menghadapi konsekuensinya, cuma Naruto seorang.

.

Sasuke menghabiskan rotinya dengan terburu-buru, seraya menghiraukan perasaaan tak mengenakkan yang muncul di hatinya samar-samar. Ia tidak peduli pria itu sudah makan atau tidak, kok... _tentu saja_ ia tidak memusingkan hal itu sama sekali, _iya kan_.

* * *

Begitu ia keluar dari ruang makan, pria itu segera mencabut kabel setrikanya dari stop kontak, lalu mengambil ranselnya yang ada di meja.

"Bukunya sudah lengkap, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Semalam ketika ia membuka ranselnya untuk mengambil sikat gigi, ia menemukan buku pelajaran untuk keesokan harinya sudah disiapkan di dalam. Pasti Naruto yang menyiapkannya kemarin. Mereka berdua sekelas di sekolah.

Sejenak ia mengira pria itu akan menyerahkan ranselnya kepadanya, namun ternyata pria itu langsung berjalan ke pintu depan dan membuka kunci, lalu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk keluar.

"Kita langsung berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya setelah melihat jam. Sekarang baru jam enam lewat lima, biasanya ia dan Naruto baru berangkat jam setengah tujuh lebih sedikit.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Jadi kau tidak terlambat," balasnya seraya mengunci pintu, "karena jarak sekolahmu dari sini cukup jauh, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, frasa ' _cukup jauh_ ' yang digunakan pria tadi sepertinya lebih cocok untuk diganti dengan ' _jauh sekali_ '.

Ia melangkah perlahan mengikuti pria itu menyusuri koridor, matahari masih belum terlalu terang sepenuhnya, dan saat itu ia berharap dalam hati agar pinggangnya tidak kram ketika sampai di sekolah—karena terlalu lama duduk di boncengan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada Yue aoi, Nagisa Yuuki, yassir2374, dan Fura-chan Sawayaka yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Sasuke turun dari boncengan sepeda dengan rambut yang acak-acakan; rambutnya memang sudah susah diatur dari dulu, namun kini malah kelihatan semakin parah karena terkena embusan angin sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Ia memang memaksa pria itu untuk mengayuh sepedanya kencang karena alasan tertentu ( _untuk membuatnya capek dan kesal, terutama_ ). Ditepuknya puncak kepalanya beberapa kali dengan telapak tangannya, sekadar untuk merapikan rambutnya sehingga tidak tampak terlalu menentang gravitasi.

Pria itu menurunkan standar sepedanya, lalu menyerahkan ransel di keranjang pada Sasuke.

Anak itu menerima ranselnya dengan ujung jari—seakan bersentuhan dengan tangan pria itu akan membuatnya terserang tifus mendadak, lalu memakainya terburu-buru. Sejenak kemudian, ia mendongak dengan alis terangkat begitu menyadari bahwa pria itu kini telah turun dari sepeda.

"Kau ngapain turun juga?" tanyanya ketus.

Pria itu tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan nada suaranya. "Kau mau kuantar ke dalam, Sasuke?"

Anak itu membelalakkan matanya segera, seakan pria tadi baru saja mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal yang mematikan. "Hah? Tidak usah! Memangnya aku anak TK," balasnya seraya bersungut-sungut. Dibalikkannya badannya segera, lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan pria itu. _Ngapain panggil-panggil, sih_.

"Sasuke!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru yang menyusul di belakangnya. Tanpa menghentikan jalannya, Sasuke memandang berkeliling—dan mendapati bahwa anak-anak dari kelas lain yang juga sedang berjalan di dekat situ menatapnya ingin tahu.

 _Huh_. _Sekarang ia malah jadi pusat perhatian begini._

Dengan kesal, ia menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, lalu berbalik dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"Apa?" balasnya sewot.

Pria itu merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan dompet kain berwarna biru tua dan menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang yang dilipat-lipat padanya.

"Aku belum memberimu uang jajan."

Sasuke memandang uang yang disodorkan oleh pria itu dengan alis terangkat, lalu meraihnya dan memasukkannya ke saku tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Selamat belajar, Sasuke," pria itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan—namun anak itu segera berbalik dan berlari memasuki gerbang, keningnya berkerut dengan kesal karena mengira bahwa pria itu pasti akan menjentikkan dahinya lagi seperti kemarin.

* * *

Di kelas, ia berjalan ke bangkunya dan menaruh ransel dengan muka yang kusut.

Naruto, yang sudah tiba lebih dulu dan menempati tempat yang menempel dengan dinding seperti biasa—mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menatap saudara tiri sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu dengan mata berair. Dipandanginya Sasuke selama beberapa detik dengan mata biru yang tak berkedip.

"Mukamu kelihatan bete banget." gumamnya dengan nada mengantuk.

Sasuke duduk tanpa suara, lalu menaruh tangannya di meja untuk menopang dagunya. "Hn. Wajahmu seperti orang tidak tidur seminggu," balasnya cuek.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menggosok-gosoknya dengan punggung tangan. "Hehehe," ia menyeringai lebar, "semalam aku habis menonton film bersama Tou-san sampai jam satu. Film doku...dokum, uhm, yah pokoknya itulah."

"Dokumenter?" Sasuke mengoreksi sambil lalu.

"Nah, itu," Naruto tertawa, lalu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sedikit. Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tumben, kau biasanya bosan kalau menonton film dokumenter koleksi Otou-san."

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli, mata birunya berkilat-kilat gembira. "Sebenarnya aku ikutan menonton karena Tou-san beli ramen instan, sih. Jadi kita menonton sambil makan ramen sepuasnya, haha!"

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke samping seraya menghela napas panjang. _Oh, pantas_. Ada ramennya ternyata.

"Okaa-san tidak marah kau begadang?" ia menoleh lagi, menaikkan alisnya dengan sorot ingin tahu. Biasanya ibu... _uhm_ , ibu tirinya selalu ketat dalam mengingatkan mereka untuk tidur jam sembilan tepat supaya besok tidak kesiangan.

Naruto bersandar di kursinya, lalu menyeringai lebar. "Kaa-san sudah tidur duluan, jadi tidak ketahuan deh," ia mengangkat bahunya santai. "Lagipula dari dulu aku ingin mencoba begadang, tidur cepat kan hanya untuk anak bayi."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya segera, keningnya berkerut dalam dan pipinya terasa panas mendadak. Cih. _Entah kenapa kalimat Naruto barusan malah membuatnya kesal..._

"Huh," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Di sebelahnya, Naruto buru-buru menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Oi, oi, Sasuke, kenapa kau mendadak cemberut begitu?"

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat hari itu, dan tanpa terasa bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah berdoa menjelang pulang dan kelas dibubarkan, Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya segera, lalu buru-buru memakai ranselnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, nanti kau mau ikut berenang tidak?"

Sasuke meraih botol minumnya dari kolong meja, lalu memasukkannya ke samping ranselnya dengan gerakan malas. "Hn..." ia terdiam sejenak, mendadak ragu akan suatu hal.

"Oh, nanti kau habis ini ke rumah kerabatmu itu lagi, ya? Kalau begitu ajak saja dia ikut," balas saudara tirinya itu antusias. Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa berkedut-kedut pusing.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang seraya berjalan keluar. Naruto menyusul, berusaha menjejeri langkahnya yang terburu-buru. "Jangan ajak dia."

"Lho? Semakin ramai kan makin seru, hmm. Lagipula kayaknya dia baik, buktinya dia memberimu uang jajan yang banyak."

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan langkah lebih keras dari biasanya, ekspresinya bersungut-sungut. "Dia mengesalkan, _baka_. Kau belum tahu saja..." gumamnya pelan, seolah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah? Sasuke, kau bilang apa barusan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dalam hati, lalu mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat dengan gerakan terlalu keras. "Hn. Lupakan."

* * *

Di depan gerbang, pria itu ternyata sudah menantinya.

 _Sial_.

Sasuke sejenak mempertimbangkan untuk berbalik lagi ke dalam, namun menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terlalu dekat dengan gerbang untuk melakukan hal itu. Di sampingnya, Naruto berkata dengan antusias; ' _eh, itu kerabatmu yang kemarin, Sasuke!_ ' lalu melambaikan tangannya ceria ke arah pria itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk marah-marah dengan frustasi pada saudara tirinya itu.

"Hn, iya, lihat kok," balasnya singkat, berusaha membuat nada suaranya sedatar mungkin. Aslinya _mood_ -nya sedang meledak-ledak tak karuan sekarang.

 _Huh_. Buyar sudah rencananya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah bersama Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan membalas melambaikan tangannya balik pada Naruto—meskipun lambaiannya terlihat canggung dan kaku seperti orang yang tidak pernah melambaikan tangan sebelumnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan hal itu dengan alis terangkat.

Naruto tiba lebih dulu di gerbang, dan tak lama kemudian sudah berada di depan pria itu. "Kau pasti datang kemari untuk menjemput Sasuke, ya?" tanyanya ceria. Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk segera menarik tangan saudara tirinya itu dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ segera.

"Hmm," pria itu menundukkan badannya sedikit, lalu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kau dan Sasuke makan ramen hari ini. Kau mau kan, Naruto?"

Sepasang mata biru milik saudara tirinya itu langsung berkilat-kilat cerah. "Benarkah?"

 _Oh, ini buruk_. "Kami tidak ikut," potong Sasuke cepat. "Naruto dan aku mau pergi berenang setelah ini, iya kan Naruto?"

Pria itu berpaling ke Sasuke, senyum kecil tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Kushina-san bilang kalau kalian pergi jam 4 nanti," ia memberitahu anak itu dengan kalem. "Aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku mengajak kalian berdua makan ramen sepulang sekolah."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sorot gusar.

Di sampingnya, Naruto langsung berseri-seri. "Masih lama, Sasuke, berarti kita masih sempat makan ramen dulu kalau begitu..." katanya seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia segera menoleh lagi ke pria yang dikenalnya sebagai ' _kerabatnya Sasuke_ ' itu.

"Sasuke dan aku ikut, tentu saja! Oh iya," Naruto terdiam mendadak, lalu menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan ekspresi termenung. "Omong-omong aku memanggilmu apa, nih? Paman? Kak? Pak?"

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke merengut kesal dan yakin setengah mati bahwa pria menyebalkan itu pasti tengah berusaha mengambil hati saudara tirinya itu. Dasar licik. Licikliciklicik. _Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!_

"Oi, Sasuke? Kau kenapa bengong disitu? Ayooo!" sebelum ia sempat membalas, tangannya keburu ditarik dengan tenaga kelewat antusias—sehingga ia harus buru-buru menyeimbangkan badannya agar tidak terseret.

"…"

.

 _Oh, iya_. Sejak kapan ia lupa kalau saudara tirinya yang konyol itu langsung lupa segala hal kalau sudah mendengar tentang ramen?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada efi astuti1, yassir2374, Yue aoi, Fura-chan Sawayaka, Jasmina DaisynoYuki, dan SaSaSarada-chan yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Beberapa blok dari jalan tempat sekolah mereka, ternyata ada stan ramen yang baru dibuka.

Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melemparkan diri ke dalam keruwetan ini ( _tangannya_ _ditarik dengan tenaga kuda dan ocehan seorang maniak ramen yang menggaruk-garuk gendang telinganya_ ), ia berpikir untuk langsung pulang ke rumah—dan membiarkan Naruto ikut bersama pria itu makan ramen. _Tapi…_

Sebelum niatan itu sempat dilaksanakan, sebuah pikiran yang mencemaskan tercetus di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau pria mencurigakan ini bukannya membawa Naruto ke restoran ramen, tapi malah membawanya naik mobil ke tempat antah-berantah? Bagaimana kalau Naruto diculik, lalu dijual ke pasar gelap?

Meskipun ia meragukan hal yang terakhir. _Huh_ , itu cukup mustahil untuk terjadi… _kecuali kalau ada orang yang tahan menculik Naruto_ , saudara tirinya yang super bawel itu.

…

Hn, _lupakan_. Sepertinya ia terlalu terpengaruh dengan adegan-adegan dari komik detektif yang dikoleksinya bersama Naruto. Ini dunia nyata, tahu.

"Sasuke, kok diam saja? Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?"

"..."

 _Ugh_. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak percaya pada pria itu. Bukannya ia terlalu perhatian pada saudara tirinya atau apa, tapi kalau terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh pada Naruto, ia tak yakin bisa tahan menghadapi kepanikan dari seorang Namikaze Kushina.

"Hei, Sasukee?" kini saudara tirinya itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya dengan kening berkerut.

Ia mendengus pelan. "Suaramu kayak terompet, _baka_. Berisik sekali dari tadi."

Naruto menghentikan obrolannya ( _Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa pria itu dan saudara tirinya tiba-tiba langsung akrab begitu saja_ ) dengan pria yang dikenalnya sebagai ' _kerabatnya Sasuke_ ' itu, lalu berpaling ke anak itu dengan wajah sewot. "Hah, apa kau bilang? Enak saja," ia meninju pundak saudara tirinya itu main-main, namun Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya—terlalu pusing untuk membalas.

Sayangnya, ketika Naruto sedang lengah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke hal yang sedang diceritakannya pada pria itu—sesuatu yang keras menyodok pinggangnya, mengakibatkannya reflek langsung memekik geli bercampur kaget.

"Aw—ih!" kepala pirang itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati saudara tirinya sedang memandang langit dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku dan raut tanpa dosa. "Sasukeeeeee! Curang, tahuuu..." ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha untuk membalas dengan cara menjitak saudara tirinya itu.

Namun dengan tangkas, Sasuke langsung berkelit—dan kepalanya lolos dari jitakan tadi. "Fufu, salah sendiri, _baka_ ," balasnya cuek, tapi senyum puas yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik mampir sebentar di raut datarnya.

' _PUK!'_

"Hei! Sudah impas, _baka_!"

Lidah terjulur. "Weeek! Coba balas kalau bisa, hahahaha."

"Hn…"

' _PLAK'_

"Hei, menggebuk pipi hanya dilakukan oleh anak perempuan, tahu! Sasuke bodooooh."

"Hn, sepertinya ada yang berbicara…"

"Arrgh, kau menyebalkan! Tapi tenang saja, aku lebih keren darimu, huahahaha…"

"…"

.

.

Di sebelah mereka berdua, pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keduanya—kilatan geli menari-nari di mata hitamnya yang monoton dari tadi.

* * *

Begitu sampai di kedai ramen, Naruto langsung mengambil tempat di meja paling dekat yang dijumpainya—sementara Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang segera menempati kursi di sebelah saudara tirinya. Di sisi lain, pria itu—yang tiba paling belakang,mengambil kursi yang tersisa di sisi lain meja itu, sehingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" pria itu bertanya sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Miso—"

"Miso ramen, yeah!"

Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat jawaban mereka yang hampir berbarengan—sementara Naruto memandangi saudara tirinya dengan seringai lebar hingga gigi-giginya terlihat. "Oke, miso ramen dua, ya. Minumnya?"

"Jus jeruk, es batunya yang banyak ya!" sahut Naruto antusias.

"Hn, terserah," gumam Sasuke datar, dalam hati berpikir kalau pria itu cocok sekali untuk menjadi pelayan restoran.

"Oh?" pria itu menaikkan alisnya, menatap Sasuke dengan ragu sejenak. Ketika anak itu hanya mengacuhkannya, akhirnya ia mengatakan, "baiklah, kalau begitu kusamakan dengan pesanan Naruto saja, ya?"

"…"

Setelah menyadari kalau balasan dari Sasuke tak datang juga, pria itu akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke konter untuk memesan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling dengan antusias, sesekali mengomentari warna cat, dekorasi,atau apapun di kedai ramen itu—yang hanya ditimpali oleh Sasuke dengan ' _hn_ ' singkat. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu kembali, lalu duduk di meja menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya; sehingga membuat anak itu menahan kesal setengah mati.

Naruto yang bingung melihat tingkah saudara tirinya itu, berpaling dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru yang melebar.

"Sasuke, _mood_ -mu lagi jelek, ya?"

"...Hn." Anak itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian membuang pandangannya ke samping dengan dengusan pelan. _Pria itu sebenarnya punya emosi tidak, sih? Dasar orang aneh._

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka ke meja. Naruto segera mengambil ramennya secepat kilat, meraih sumpit dan mencelupkannya ke dalam kuah ramennya yang masih mengepul panas. Sasuke sendiri menggeser mangkuk ramennya perlahan ke hadapannya, diam-diam melirik pesanan pria itu lewat ekor matanya. Oh, pria itu memesan shoyu ramen dan ocha. _Hmm_.

Ketika mereka bertiga mulai menyantap ramen masing-masing—diiringi ucapan _itadakimasu_ keras-keras dari Naruto—mendadak suara dering ponsel terdengar.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya berbarengan, berpaling ke pria itu yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Naruto hanya melirik pria itu sekilas, sebelum kemudian berpaling ke ramennya lagi—sementara Sasuke memperhatikan pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dengan ponsel yang menyala di tangan; raut wajahnya tampak terkejut samar.

 _Hmm_. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, memandangi pria itu yang kini tengah berjalan keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru. _Mengapa ia tak menjawab teleponnya disini saja?_

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika mendadak Naruto mengambil botol kecap yang berada di depannya, sebelum kemudian mengeluh ketika tak ada kecap yang keluar sewaktu ia menuangkan itu ke ramennya.

"Yah, kecapnya habis, Sasuke." Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu berpaling ke saudara tirinya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Minta saja lagi," balasnya seraya menunjuk ke konter.

"Oh, iya," Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan ke konter, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di meja. Ketika ia menatap botol kecap yang kosong, dengan botol kecap asin dan _tube_ berisi cabe bubuk yang ada di dekatnya, pikirannya segera menyala terang dengan ide yang menarik.

 _…Nah._

Diliriknya pria itu, yang masih ada di depan entah menjawab telepon dari siapa, dan Naruto yang tengah memanggil pelayan di konter. _Oke_ , kesempatan bagus. _Harus cepat-cepat!_

Diraihnya botol kecap asin yang ada depannya, lalu menuangkan isinya banyak-banyak. ke mangkuk berisi shoyu ramen milik pria itu. Ketika dirasanya cukup, ia mengambil _tube_ berisi bubuk cabe, lalu menaburkan serbuk merah itu sebanyak-banyaknya—dan mengaduk-aduk ramennya dengan terburu-buru.

Dikembalikannya posisi sumpit ke tempat semula, berusaha membuat mangkuk ramen itu tampak seperti posisi sebelumnya tanpa bergeser sama sekali.

Fufufu. _Nah, beres_.

Ketika Naruto kembali ke meja dengan kecap di tangan, Sasuke tengah mengunyah ramennya dengan ekspresi biasa. Namun sebelum duduk, rupanya saudara tirinya melihat sekilas shoyu ramen yang dipesan pria itu.

"Loh, aku baru tahu kalau shoyu ramen kuahnya sepekat ini," Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menatap ramen pria itu dengan alis terangkat.

 _Sial_. "Disini shoyu ramennya berbeda, mungkin," balasnya asal. Ia menghela napas lega dalam-dalam ( _fuuuh_ ) ketika melihat kalau saudara tirinya sepertinya langsung percaya dan tak membahas lagi hal itu lebih jauh.

Nah, _sekarang tinggal menunggu_. Ia menyeringai lebar dalam hati, ketika melihat pria itu telah selesai menelepon dan kini berjalan kembali ke meja.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima teleponnya disini saja?" sergah Sasuke mendadak ketika pria itu telah duduk kembali di meja. Pria itu tampak terkejut sedikit mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu—sebelum kemudian meraih sumpitnya dan menatap anak itu dengan sorot kalemnya yang biasa.

"Di luar sinyalnya lebih jelas," balasnya tenang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke ramennya tanpa menambahkan lebih jauh.

Sasuke tak melewatkan gerakan tangan pria itu yang mengaduk-ngaduk ramennya terburu-buru ketika menjawab pertanyaan tadi—seolah berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Cih_. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati. Kalau mau bohong sebaiknya pakai alasan yang lebih masuk akal sedikit, kali.

Di sebelahnya, Naruto masih sibuk mencairkan kuning telur dari telur rebus yang jadi _topping_ ramennya hingga larut menyatu dengan kuah—tanpa menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke tengah menyeringai lebar di balik gelas jus yang tengah diminumnya.

…

Sasuke mengawasi pria itu menyantap ramennya tanpa curiga.

.

.

 _—ketika mendadak wajahnya berubah pucat, dan ia menghentikan kunyahannya_.

Sasuke menahan napas dengan dada berdebar-debar.

Sedetik setelahnya, pria itu langsung menaruh sumpitnya lalu meraih gelas ocha di sebelahnya—dan menghabiskan isinya dengan dua kali teguk.

 _Fufu, rasakan itu_. Di sisi lain meja, Sasuke segera menundukan wajahnya, berpura-pura tengah mengaduk-aduk ramennya—padahal saat ini kakinya tengah gemetaran karena menahan tawa.

Wajah pria itu kini sudah memucat sepenuhnya, keringat muncul membasahi pelipisnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, mengakibatkan Naruto yang duduk di seberang meja menyadari hal itu dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Eh, kau kenapa?!" tanyanya panik. "Kepedasan? Minum jusku saja, es batunya banyak jadi bisa mendinginkan lidahmu," Naruto buru-buru menyorongkan gelas jus jeruknya yang masih berisi setengah pada pria itu.

Sejenak Sasuke mengira kalau pria itu akan memanggil pelayan untuk meminta air putih, namun ternyata pria itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menggumamkan ' _tidak,terima kasih_ ' pada Naruto—sebelum kemudian berlalu ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasuke menyeringai puas dalam hati. _Hahaha, rasakan itu!_

* * *

Naruto memandangi kepergian pria itu dengan terkejut bercampur bingung, sebelum kemudian berpaling ke saudara tirinya di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, ia kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Shoyu ramen disini pedas sekali, mungkin," balasnya cuek, namun Naruto dapat melihat kilatan aneh yang menari-nari di mata hitam saudara tirinya itu.

"He? Setahuku shoyu ramen kuahnya tidak pedas, deh…"

Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya membalas ' _hn, mungkin disini lain_ ' seraya tertawa-tawa kejam dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada yassir2374, Sapa aja dah v, Orchidflen, efi astuti1, SaSaSarada-chan, Nagisa Yuuki, Hinata no hanabi, Yue aoi, dan mashiro kurama yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

* * *

 _Notes_ :

 **shoyu ramen** : ramen dengan kuah kaldu yang dicampur shoyu (kecap Jepang)

 **miso ramen** : ramen dengan kuah yang dicampur dengan pasta kedelai yang difermentasi.

 _Notes 2_ :

Iya, chapter 7 akan saya usahakan lebih panjang ya, hehe. Terima kasih masukannya! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Panas memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

 _Rasa panas yang membakar memenuhi rongga mulutnya_ ; dan pria itu memutar keran di wastafel terburu-buru dengan jari yang berkeringat. Ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya, menggunakannya untuk menampung air sebelum kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sebanyak mungkin. Setelah berkumur beberapa kali, dibuangnya air itu—dan diulanginya proses tadi sampai rasa pedas yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya berkurang.

… _Tapi panasnya tidak hilang_.

Ia menghela napas beberapa kali dengan terengah-engah, lalu membasahi bibirnya banyak-banyak dengan air tanpa berpikir panjang. Mungkin sekarang bagian atas bajunya sudah basah terkena cipratan air, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli lagi.

Dibasuhnya mulutnya lagi beberapa kali, hingga rasa panas yang menyelubungi lidah dan bibirnya berangsur-angsur hilang. _Ugh_. Apapun yang dimasukkan anak itu ke dalam kuah ramennya—pasti jumlahnya tidak kira-kira. Ia sudah menduga kalau Sasuke pasti memasukkan cabe bubuk ke ramennya tadi, entah sebanyak apa—hingga menghasilkan rasa pedas yang tidak karuan di kuah ramennya.

 _Hmm…_

Diputarnya keran hingga airnya berhenti, setelah itu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap refleksinya yang ada di cermin. Wajahnya kini basah sepenuhnya, sekilas tampak seperti orang yang habis mandi.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan keras-keras, hingga tampak lebih kering dan tidak sekuyup tadi. Dalam hati, ia mengira-ngira mengapa reaksinya tampak berlebihan begini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

 _Kalau Sasuke melihatnya sekarang…_

Pria itu menghela napas panjang,dan mengusap wajahnya lagi dalam diam.

.

' _Sasuke, kenapa kau seperti itu…?_ '

* * *

Begitu pria itu kembali lagi ke meja, Sasuke mendapati kalau ia tidak menyentuh ramennya lagi setelah itu.

Sewaktu mata mereka berdua bertemu, pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca—sebelum kemudian ia menyesap ocha yang baru dipesannya lagi dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua. Mangkuk berisi shoyu ramen yang isinya masih banyak terabaikan di hadapannya.

Naruto, yang kini sudah menghabiskan ramennya, melirik sekilas ke arah pria itu, mangkuk ramennya yang isinya masih banyak, lalu ke pria itu lagi—sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya dan bertanya.

"Sudah tidak kepedasan lagi?" saudara tirinya bertanya dengan nada cemas, mata birunya menatap pria itu lekat-lekat dengan penuh perhatian—dan membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa bersalah. Ehm, sedikit.

Kenapa Naruto harus mencemaskan pria itu,sih? Maksudnya, mereka berdua kan baru kenal tidak sampai beberapa jam… _belum sampai sehari_ , bahkan. Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto tadi, ekspresinya tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru habis kepedasan sama sekali. "Sudah tidak. Sepertinya aku menambahkan cabe bubuk terlalu banyak ke kuahnya tadi, haha," ia terkekeh kecil, mata hitamnya yang datar tampak menyipit sedikit ketika ia tertawa tadi.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya; ia tahu kalau pria tadi berbohong ( _sudah yang keberapa kalinya, ya?_ ) dan tawanya palsu, namun itu terdengar seperti... sungguhan.

"Oh, 'gitu ya," Naruto menyeruput habis kuah ramennya hingga tetes terakhir, sebelum kemudian mengunyah es batu yang tersisa di gelasnya. Sasuke di sebelahnya berjengit sedikit ketika mendengar bunyi gemeretak keras yang ditimbulkan saudara tirinya itu. Tidak heran kalau giginya keropos, _dasar baka_.

Pria itu lalu membuka ponselnya lagi, sejenak Sasuke mengira kalau ia hendak membalas pesan-namun ternyata ia hanya mengecek jam. "Sudah jam tiga. Kalian mau langsung kesana atau mau duduk-duduk dulu disini sebentar?"

"Langsung kesana," Sasuke membalas cepat. Pria itu mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apapun, lalu beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar.

"Ng... Sas'ke," Naruto menelan sisa es batu di mulutnya dengan terburu-buru, sebelum kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan malas. "Hoaahm, aku masih kekenyangan, nih. Tunggu makanannya turun dulu," ia bergumam setengah mengantuk.

Sasuke melempar pandangan tajam padanya segera. "Tidak, _baka_ ," katanya tegas dengan nada tak bisa diganggu gugat, "Nanti makanannya juga turun sendiri kalau kau berjalan."

Naruto menegakkan posisi tubuhnya lagi, dan berdiri perlahan dengan setengah merengut. "Tsk, buru-buru sekali, sih," ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan ogah-ogahan, sebelum kemudian mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu keluar.

Beberapa langkah di depan, Sasuke berjalan dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku, dalam hati bertanya-tanya; mengapa ia merasa kalau pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. _Entah apa_ , ia masih mengira-ngira akan hal itu.

 _Orang itu benar-benar membingungkan._

* * *

Begitu mereka tiba di pintu masuk kolam renang (naik _bus, Sasuke lega mereka kesana tidak naik sepeda konyol itu lagi_ ), Kushina sudah menunggu disana, dan segera menghampiri mereka seraya melambaikan tangannya ceria.

Sasuke memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan ibu… _ehm_ , ibu angkatnya itu: kemeja putih dengan motif bunga-bunga dan topi pantai yang menempel di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ibu angkatnya terlihat benar-benar cantik, dan ia senang begitu memikirkan hal itu.

 _Duh, kenapa ia malah jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, sih_.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar mereka," Kushina tersenyum ceria pada pria itu, namun sejurus kemudian ekspresinya berubah dan ia terdiam sebentar, "…Uchiha-san."

"Sama-sama, Ku…" hah, _kenapa pria itu malah tergagap?_ Meski hampir tak kentara, namun Sasuke dapat menangkap hal itu. "…Kushina-san. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Sasuke dan Naruto makan ramen bersamaku," ia membungkuk sopan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil pada wanita itu.

… _Eh. Kenapa tingkahnya formal begitu?_

Sasuke mencatat hal itu dalam hati: Pria itu bertingkah formal kepada Ibunya—padahal kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling kenal sejak lama.

 _Hmm_.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, U...chiha-san!" Kushina mengibaskan tangannya terburu-buru, lalu tertawa santai. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto dan dirinya, sebelum kemudian mengernyitkan kening. "Naruto tidak menambah terlalu banyak, kan?"

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian menggeleng—sementara Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya melempar cengiran lebar pada Ibunya. "Tidak, Kushina-san. Sepertinya Naruto sangat suka ramen ya, ahaha," pria itu menaikkan tangannya perlahan dan mengacak rambut Naruto lembut, sementara Kushina tertawa geli melihat hal itu.

Sasuke menunggu dalam diam, sebelum kemudian menelan ludah. _He? Itu saja?_ Pria itu tidak menyinggung tentang ' _insiden cabe_ ' yang tadi sama sekali…

Diliriknya pria itu diam-diam—namun sialnya, mata mereka berdua bertemu. Mata hitam pria itu memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh arti selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian Sasuke buru-buru melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 _Sial_. Ia menyadari kalau pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi seolah sedang… menahan senyum.

.

Ia tak tahu harus merasa kesal atau lega karena hal itu.

* * *

"Habis ini kau mau langsung pergi?" Kushina menghampiri pria itu—yang tengah berdiri menunggu di dekat pintu masuk—setelah mereka membeli tiket dan makanan kecil untuk di dalam.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Iya, Kushina-san. Aku mau langsung ke toko setelah ini."

Sasuke mengawasi pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan mata menyipit, sementara beberapa meter di sebelahnya—Naruto tengah melihat-lihat _display_ kacamata renang yang dipajang di etalase seraya menenteng tas bawaan mereka.

"Oh? Kau masih bekerja di _bakery_ yang waktu itu, kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, Kushina-san," ia membungkuk sopan—namun sebelum ia pergi, tanpa disangka-sangka Kushina menarik pelan tangannya.

"Eits, tunggu dulu," wanita itu menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya dengan alis berkerut. "Sini sebentar."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian mendekat ke Kushina dengan ekspresi bingung.

Kushina membungkukkan badannya sedikit, dan memegang dagu pria itu dengan tangannya cepat—sebelum kemudian mengecup dahinya. "Jaga dirimu. Selamat bekerja, ya!"

Sasuke melongo.

Di sisi lain, pria itu tampak mematung selama beberapa detik—sebelum kemudian mengusap-usap bagian bawah hidungnya dengan canggung,dan menatap Kushina dengan rona kemerahan yang bersemu di pipi pucatnya.

"Terima kasih, Kushina-san! Maaf merepotkan," ia membungkuk pada Kushina sekali lagi; kali ini lebih dalam—sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Kushina menatap kepergian pria itu dengan sorot lembut di matanya. "Dadah!" katanya seraya melambaikan tangannya ceria. Namun begitu ia berbalik, ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan mata melebar menyaingi bola pingpong.

"O…okaa-san—?"

* * *

"Nona Tsunade, maaf aku terlambat," pria itu menutup pintu kaca di belakangnya dengan bunyi denting pelan dari lonceng yang menggantung di atas pintu itu—sebelum kemudian memasuki toko perlahan dan berhenti ketika mendapati pemandangan yang ada di konter.

Si pemilik toko sedang tertidur di meja kasir, botol sake yang isinya tinggal seperlimanya berada di samping mesin pencetak struk.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sepertinya rekan kerjanya yang satu lagi sedang tidak ada. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melirik ke arah pintu, mendapati kalau papan penanda yang menempel disana sedang memajang tulisan "TUTUP" yang mengarah ke depan.

 _Oh_. Ia tidak tahu apakah wanita itu memang lupa membalik papan penandanya, atau toko itu memang belum buka dari seharian tadi.

 _Atau mungkin, papan itu lupa dibalik sehabis istirahat siang_.

Pria itu mengecek persediaan roti dan _cupcake_ yang ada di etalase—mendapati kalau beberapa di antaranya sudah kosong. _Oh_ , berarti toko itu memang sempat buka tadi pagi. Ia mengambil sapu yang ada di tempat penyimpanan di bagian belakang toko, lalu menyapu lantai tanpa suara. Dalam hati ia menambahkan catatan untuk mengepel toko itu sepulang kerja, karena lantainya kelihatannya sudah agak… _kusam dan berdebu_.

Selesai membuang debu hasil sapuannya tadi ke tempat sampah di belakang toko—ia menghampiri pemilik toko itu yang masih tertidur di meja kasir untuk membangunkannya.

"Nona Tsunade," ia mengguncang pundak wanita itu perlahan. "Sudah sore."

Wanita itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Nona Tsunade…" ia mengguncang pundak wanita itu lagi beberapa kali—sebelum akhirnya wanita itu berjengit dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ng…" ia menguap, lalu menggosok-gosok matanya selama beberapa detik. "Oh? Kau sudah datang, Uchiha," ia menguap sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menyandarkan badannya ke kursi.

Pria itu menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, mendapati kalau mata wanita itu tampak merah dan berair. Pelipisnya basah oleh keringat dan napasnya berbau alkohol. _Efek kebanyakan sake, seperti biasa_. Ia menghela napas panjang dalam hati. Bukan hal yang mengagetkan kalau mengenal kebiasaan wanita pemilik tempat kerjanya itu.

"Aku ambilkan air," ia segera berbalik, lalu mengambil segelas air dari dispenser yang ada di belakang toko. Air yang ada di galonnya sudah hampir habis, dan ia mencatat dalam hati untuk mengganti galon airnya besok.

Wanita itu segera menghabiskan airnya dalam tiga tegukan begitu menerima gelas tadi. "T'rima kasih, Uchiha," katanya seraya mengelap sisa air yang menempel di bibir dan dagunya, sementara pria itu memperhatikan kalau suara wanita itu terdengar seperti agak diseret-seret. _Sebenarnya ia tadi minum berapa banyak_ ; pria itu mengira-ngira dalam hati.

Sebenarnya ia sudah beberapa kali menyarankan wanita itu untuk melepaskan kebiasaan minumnya—belum lagi rekan kerjanya yang tak bosan-bosannya mengingatkan wanita itu, _pagi - siang - sore_ ; bahkan sampai menyembunyikan persedian sakenya. Namun sepertinya usahanya nihil. Wanita itu, Tsunade Senju, tetap saja setia pada kebiasaan minumnya yang gila-gilaan.

Kadang-kadang pria itu diam-diam mengira-ngira mengapa wanita itu tidak pernah terkena maag atau semacamnya. Pengetahuan medisnya memang tidak terlalu memadai, namun ia tahu kalau terlalu banyak alkohol bisa melukai lambung.

"Tadi Shizune pulang jam dua," wanita itu menaruh gelasnya di meja, menatapnya dengan mata cokelat yang masih memerah karena efek alkohol. "Sebenarnya kalau kau mau tidak masuk hari ini tidak apa-apa, Uchiha…" tukasnya santai, "kita bisa tutup lebih awal, fufufu."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkedip sekali. "Hm, rotinya belum habis, Nona Tsunade," ia melirik sekilas ke etalase. "Kita buka sebentar lagi saja, sampai jam enam, mungkin."

 _Kadang-kadang ia bingung mengenai jam operasional toko itu sebenarnya, yang ditentukan oleh Tsunade dengan sesuka hati._

"Ng…" wanita itu menggosok-gosok matanya lagi, sebelum kemudian menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang mengenai wajahnya. "Yah, terserah kau saja," Tsunade menegakkan badannya sedikit, dan beranjak ke belakang untuk mengambil air lagi. Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak—dan berbalik menatap pria itu yang kini sedang menata susunan roti di etalase.

"Hei, Uchiha? Mukamu tampak berseri-seri hari ini," ia mengangkat alisnya sedikit, sebelum kemudian menyeringai samar. "Biasanya mukamu sedatar aspal, hm…"

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Oh? Biasa saja, Nona Tsunade."

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya lebih tinggi, sebelum kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Habis bertemu seseorang, ya? Hoh, tidak kusangka kalau kau bisa punya pacar, fufu."

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, lalu menggeleng tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Bukan pacar, Nona Tsunade. Tapi… seseorang," ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan senyum yang membayang di mata hitamnya. "Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung…**_

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada yassir2374, Kanar sasku, efi astuti 1, Fura-chan Sawayaka, dan SaSaSarada-chan yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

* * *

 **nb** : _there is no romance in this story, in case you're wondering_. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Kushina menatap kepergian pria itu dengan sorot lembut di matanya. "Dadah!" katanya seraya melambaikan tangannya ceria. Namun begitu ia berbalik, ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan mata melebar menyaingi bola pingpong._

 _"O…okaa-san—?"_

* * *

 **Paper Clips**

.

.

[ _chapter_ _8!_ ]

* * *

"O…okaa-san—?"

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum kemudian menghampiri anak itu dengan raut bingung. "Eh? Kenapa mukamu kaget begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya yang tadi setengah terbuka dengan terburu-buru, lalu membukanya lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu—namun yang keluar hanya gumaman tidak jelas. _Sial_. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan Kushina yang raut wajahnya tampak makin bingung—anak itu melemparkan pandangannya ke samping dan menghela napas keras-keras.

"Ehm…" ia menatap Kushina dengan kening berkerut, mata hitamnya membulat lebar. "Okaa-san, kenapa…" terdiam sejenak, Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke samping sebelum kemudian menatap wanita itu lagi. "Kenapa Okaa-san mencium…" alisnya berkerut dalam seakan itu adalah sebuah kata yang mengesalkan, "…pria itu?"

Sasuke buru-buru menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan setelahnya, heboh sendiri seakan ia baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kata yang beracun.

Kushina mengangkat alisnya, memandangi wajah anak angkatnya yang tampak seakan baru saja menonton sebuah adegan di film horor, sebelum kemudian mata violetnya melebar sedikit—dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah itu.

Sasuke melongo.

"Huahahahahaha… oh, Sasuke," Kushina berkata di sela-sela tawanya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sebelum kemudian tawanya mereda—namun kilatan geli tidak hilang dari sepasang mata violetnya. "Ckckck, memangnya kenapa? Mukamu sampai jadi horor begitu," ia mencondongkan badannya sedikit, lalu mengacak rambut anak itu seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Hah…?" Sasuke buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya lagi, dan bibirnya berubah menjadi segaris tipis dengan sudut-sudut yang menekuk ke bawah. "T-tapi, Okaa-san…!"

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan berlutut hingga tinggi mereka berdua kini sejajar. "Tadi sama saja seperti ketika aku mencium dahimu dan Naruto sebelum tidur, Sasuke sayang," wanita itu menatap anak laki-laki di depannya lekat-lekat, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi, dia kan—hmmph!"

Sebuah jari telunjuk yang lentik menempel di bibir tipis anak itu, sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sasuke menatap ibu angkatnya dengan raut terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Sasuke… apa kau percaya kalau dia itu benar-benar Ayahmu?" bisik Kushina seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sepasang mata hitam milik Sasuke melebar dalam keterkejutan pada pertanyaan tiba-tiba barusan.

"Aku…" ia menghela napas panjang sejenak, sebelum kemudian wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi tenang seperti biasa. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak yakin… Okaa-san."

Di luar dugaan, Kushina tampak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Heheh, kau ini memang anak yang kritis, ya?" wanita itu terkekeh geli, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengacak rambut Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar. "Nah, mana Naruto? Oh, disana. Ayo kita tarik dia sebelum dia sempat minta jajan macam-macam…"

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke mendapati jari-jari lentik Kushina sudah menggandeng pergelangan tangannya erat—namun mendadak, ibu angkatnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan sorot lembut yang menari-nari di matanya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke? Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir…" Kushina tersenyum ceria, menghiraukan ekspresi Sasuke yang kini tampak bingung sepenuhnya. "Dia itu anak yang baik."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—

* * *

Selesai berenang, pria itu sudah menunggunya di pintu keluar—persis seperti yang diduga Sasuke. _Hn_. Ia tak tahu harus merasa ingin tertawa atau kesal karena ketepatan perkiraannya itu.

"Wah, tuh kerabatmu sudah datang, Sasuke," Naruto dengan ceria melambaikan tangannya sambil nyengir lebar pada pria itu—yang menanggapinya dengan balas melambai canggung. "Kau habis ini ke rumahnya dia lagi, kan? Pasti asyik ya menginap di tempatnya, orangnya baik sih."

"…"

Sasuke hanya meringis kecil seraya menekan-nekan pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut. Entah karena ocehan berisik saudara tirinya atau melihat muka datar pria itu, ia tidak tahu.

( _Mungkin dua-duanya_.)

"Oh, kau langsung kesini dari tempat kerja, ya?" Kushina segera menghampiri pria itu, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Pasti capek sekali. Ayo duduk dulu," mata violetnya memandang berkeliling mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di sekitar situ. "Kubelikan minuman hangat… hmm, kau mau apa? Kopi atau ocha?"

"Aku mau beli soda susu, Kaa-san!"

"Hush, aku tidak tanya kau, Naruto," Kushina menjitak kepala bocah berambut pirang itu pelan, sementara yang dijitak cuma cengengesan. Sasuke hanya menonton dengan pasif, sesekali melempar tatapan awas pada pria yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Kushina-san," pria itu menjawab sopan, seraya menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak usah repot-repot," ia mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali, memberikan gestur menolak secara halus. Namun hal itu sepertinya direspon lain oleh Kushina.

"Jangan begitu, kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali, kok," Kushina memprotes pernyataannya barusan. "Atau kau mau beli minuman dingin saja?"

"—Tapi aku tadi tidak boleh, Kaa-san!" Naruto merengut, menghasilkan satu jitakan lagi yang mendarat di kepalanya. "Aw!"

' _Baka…_ ' Sasuke di sebelahnya mengomentari dalam hati, mengabaikan Naruto yang meringis sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pria itu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, Kushina-san," pria itu menolak lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih serius. "Sasuke boleh menginap di tempatku lagi kan malam ini, Kushina-san? Jika Kushina-san tidak keberatan…"

 _(Sialsial_.)

"Ooooh, tentu saja boleh! Ngapain minta izin lagi, sih, kan kemarin sudah kubilang kalau ia pulang hari Minggu," Kushina berkata ceria seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak pria itu bersemangat. "Santai saja, ehm… Uchiha-san. Sasuke juga senang kok, iya kan Sasuke?" mata violet wanita itu segera beralih ke bocah berambut hitam di belakangnya, memasang senyuman lebar yang Sasuke tahu betul apa artinya.

' _Bilang iya atau kau rasakan akibatnya._ '

Sasuke pikir ia masih cukup pintar untuk menjaga keselamatan dirinya, jadi sebagai gantinya ia hanya mengangguk dan Kushina pun menyeringai puas.

"Nah, selamat menginap, Sasuke!" ibu angkatnya itu menggandeng pergelangan tangannya mendadak, sebelum kemudian menariknya mendekat ke arah pria itu—mengabaikan ekspresi Sasuke yang kini tengah meringis dengan kentara.

"Dadah, Sasuke! Pulang bawa oleh-oleh yaa!" Naruto melambai ceria dari belakang.

Kushina memasang senyum terbaiknya pada pria itu dan dirinya—namun Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kilatan tegas yang berada di mata violet ibu angkatnya itu. "Baik-baik ya disana! Jangan nakal, Sasuke," ia mewanti-wanti dengan senyum, _ehm_ , lebar.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Sasuke menginap lagi, Kushina-san," pria itu membungkuk sopan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto. "Sampai ketemu besok sore, Kushina-san, Naruto-kun."

Kushina maju selangkah, lalu mengacak rambut pria itu ringan. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. _Sialsialsial._ Ia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan…

* * *

Pria itu menggandeng tangannya perlahan ke tempat parkir, mengabaikan Sasuke yang dari tadi meronta-ronta minta dilepas—bahkan sampai mencengkeram tangan pria itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kuku. Begitu sampai di tempat parkir, pria itu baru melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dengan curiga begitu pria itu melewati deretan motor, dan berhenti di sudut tempat sesuatu beroda dua yang sangat dikenalnya terparkir.

"Sepeda lagi…?" Sasuke mendelikkan mata hitamnya pada pria itu, yang hanya merespon dengan anggukan disertai senyuman kecil. "Kukira kau kesini bawa motor!"

Jentikan pelan mampir di dahinya segera—sebelum ia sempat mengelak. "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Lain kali aku akan mengganti jok boncengannya jadi yang lebih empuk—"

"…Berhenti menyentuh jidatku seperti itu! Argh!"

* * *

Dan, perjalanan panjang penuh tekanan dan menguji kesabaran— _setidaknya bagi Sasuke_ —pun kembali dimulai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 ** _Next chapter—_**

.

.

 _"Kau berbau seperti roti bakar."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Semua orang suka manis, bukankah begitu?"_

 _"Cih, aku tidak."_

 _"Tentu saja, kau adalah pengecualian spesial."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau paling suka rasi bintang yang mana?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_

 _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Kubilang, tidak ada. Bagiku itu cuma kayak titik-titik tak jelas."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Lihat. Yang itu pundaknya, sedangkan sudut yang di sebelah situ membentuk panahnya."_

 _"…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar Ayahku…?"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _dari yang ngetik:_

sebelumnya, maaf kalo Author Notes kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. ada beberapa hal yang pengen ane sampaikan...

\- maaf kalo _update_ -nya agak lama. lagi hectic di RL minggu2 ini.

\- sori _word_ per-chapternya masih gak panjang. ane ga sempet ngetik lama2, dan serius, karena _laptop_ -nya pinjem2an jadi waktu makenya dijatahin.

\- btw warna matanya Kushina sebenernya apa, sih? -_-"

\- kalau ada typo atau kesalahan EYD, jangan ragu buat ngoreksi, ya! ;)

 _dan juga..._

\- makasih buat yang udah ngereview, nge- _fave_ , nge- _follow_ , dan buat siapapun yang udah sabar ngikutin cerita ini. untuk yang ngereview, makasih banyak, bacain komen sama masukan dari anda beneran bikin ane bahagia. :')

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada yassir2374, Fura-chan Sawayaka, Kanar sasku, efi astuti1, dan AbigailItaSasu yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Mereka melintasi pinggiran jalan raya, berbelok ke tikungan, melintasi jalan kecil—Sasuke dalam hati menghitung berapa kali mereka melewati polisi tidur yang melintas di jalan, atau undakan lain yang ada—dan memperhatikan betapa pria itu adalah pengemudi, err, pengendara sepeda yang lihai karena selalu berhasil memelankan sepedanya di detik-detik terakhir menjelang melewati sebuah undakan di semacamnya, hingga guncangannya hampir tak terasa.

 _Bukan berarti ia menikmati perjalanan konyol ini, sih_.

Pinggangnya keram.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang keras-keras, lalu mengeluh dalam hati. Kapan sampainya ini. Kenapa pria itu tidak beli motor saja kalau tahu tempat tinggalnya begitu… _jauh_.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat memperhatikan sosok pria itu lebih jelas dan tentunya lebih detil. Walaupun hanya dari belakang sih, dan yang kelihatan punggungnya saja—tapi dari hasil pengamatannya, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan beberapa hal.

Satu, pria itu selalu mengenakan baju lengan panjang. Sekarang ia tengah mengenakan kaus biru tua dengan kerah putih, ujung lengannya yang melebihi pergelangan tangan tidak digulung sama sekali. Padahal kebanyakan orang akan menggulung lengan bajunya kalau kepanjangan, terlebih jika mereka sedang melakukan suatu aktivitas. Tapi sepertinya pria ini tidak termasuk dalam kategori ' _kebanyakan orang_ ', hn...

Dua, pria itu tidak memiliki tubuh yang ( _terlihat kuat?)_ kekar. Badannya ramping dan biasa saja, bahkan bisa dibilang kurus. Bahunya tidak bidang, dan kelihatan agak turun. Ketika ia mencondongkan badannya sedikit untuk mengubah kecepatan sepedanya, Sasuke dapat melihat bayangan samar dari otot-otot punggung yang menonjol di balik kaus yang dipakainya. Pria itu orang yang kurus sekali, kalau begitu.

Tiga, rambutnya tidak kotor. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke memperhatikan kalau rambut pria itu, yang pendek sebatas pangkal leher, terlihat halus dan tidak berminyak sama sekali. Sepertinya pria itu tipe yang rajin keramas dan selalu memperhatikan kebersihan dirinya. Ehm, ' _rajin keramas'_ sama sekali bukan fakta yang penting, sih.

Empat, dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke dapat mencium kalau pria itu berbau seperti… roti bakar.

Iya, _roti bakar._ Bukan bau yang cocok untuk seorang bapak-bapak, _emm…_ maksudnya, seorang pemuda, sih. Bau seperti itu lebih cocok untuk dimiliki seorang ibu-ibu yang hobinya memasak, atau… _yah pokoknya seperti itu, lah_.

Ia merasa konyol begitu menyadari alur berpikirnya yang terhenti seketika lalu macet mendadak. _Cih_. Padahal barusan ia merasa seperti seorang detektif profesional yang jago banget menebak banyak hal dari seorang tersangka cuma sekadar melihat penampilannya saja.

Dari sekian hasil pengamatannya di atas, ia tak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu yang penting dan terdengar mengejutkan. _Cuma sekadar fakta-fakta remeh saja…_

 _._

Seraya mendengus pelan, Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa sedikit gatal—dan menghela napas keras-keras.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang petang ketika pria itu membawa sepedanya melintasi sebuah distrik perbelanjaan—jalanan ramai dengan deretan pedagang kaki lima dan stan-stan kecil di sisi-sisinya. Sasuke terkejut sejenak ketika menyadari kalau pria itu telah memelankan laju sepedanya, sebelum kemudian berhenti dan menoleh untuk berbicara padanya.

"Sasuke, kau mau beli apa untuk makan malam?"

Pria itu memandanginya lekat-lekat dengan mata hitamnya yang kalem, menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar sementara ia melihat-lihat berkeliling. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghela napas pendek dan akhirnya memutuskan pilihannya.

"Yakitori."

"Oh? Hmm," pria itu tersenyum, mata hitamnya yang kalem menyipit sehingga hampir serupa bulan sabit ketika ia melakukan itu—dan Sasuke buru-buru melempar pandangannya ke samping. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu tampak begitu bahagia ( _ceria? senang_?) hanya karena mendengar sepatah kata yang diucapkannya tadi.

 _Baka… dasar orang tidak jelas_.

Mereka tiba di stan yang menjual yakitori beberapa saat kemudian. Pria itu turun dari sepeda dan menurunkan standarnya, lalu menghampiri stan untuk memesan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri seraya menjaga jarak di sampingnya.

"Kau mau berapa tusuk, Sasuke?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Dua," balasnya singkat.

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya. "Dua saja? Nanti keburu habis sebelum kau menghabiskan nasimu."

"…"

Sasuke hanya melempar pandangannya ke samping tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Kalau dua ya dua, _ngapain tanya-tanya lagi sih_. Orang ini ternyata bawel juga.

Namun rasa terganggunya segera lenyap seketika dan berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung ketika mendengar pria itu bilang " _pesan tiga, ya_ ," pada si penjual.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memandang pria itu dengan kening berkerut. "Tadi kan kubilang dua."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk, seraya mengeluarkan gumaman samar seperti tanda setuju.

"Terus ngapain pesan tiga?" ia bertanya dengan nada sewot, sebelum kemudian sebuah kesimpulan mendadak terbersit di pikirannya. "Oh, satunya lagi untukmu, ya. Hn."

Di luar perkiraannya, pria itu menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Terus buat siapa? Aku kan cuma pesan dua—"

Sebuah jentikan mendadak mampir di dahinya, dan kali ini Sasuke berjengit dengan kentara—kaget sekaligus kesal karena tak sempat mengelak. "Hei! Sudah ku—"

"Tentu saja itu buatmu," potong pria itu lembut sebelum ia sempat marah-marah lebih jauh. Mata hitamnya menyipit lagi—hampir serupa bulan sabit—seiring dengan senyuman hangat yang melintas di wajahnya. "Kau sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi harus makan banyak."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Sasuke setelah itu, mengambil yakitori-nya dan membayar, lalu menaruh kantong kertas berisi yakitori ke keranjang sepedanya. Standar dinaikkan, lalu ia mengambil tempat di sadel—seraya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk naik ke belakang, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sewot yang diberikan anak itu padanya.

"Pegangan ya, Sasuke—"

"Argh! Aku minta turun, nih!"

"…"

* * *

Di luar dugaan, ternyata sepeda melaju hanya sekitar beberapa meter dari situ, dan berhenti di depan penjual dango. Sasuke turun tanpa mengatakan apapun, sementara pria itu menghampiri si penjual.

"Kau mau dango, Sasuke?" tawarnya, suaranya ramah seperti biasa. Sasuke membayangkan ia pasti sedang tersenyum lagi saat ini. Dalam hati ia berharap bibir pria itu pegal agar ia berhenti tersenyum-senyum mengesalkan seperti itu lagi.

"Tidak."

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalanan ramai itu, sementara pria itu memesan. Di sebelah penjual dango, ada penjual jagung bakar… setelahnya, stan kecil yang menjual aksesoris ponsel, lalu ada stan yang menjual DVD.

Pandangannya berhenti pada stan terakhir.

Deretan film-film keluaran terbaru dari berbagai genre terpajang di display. Film kartun, film horor, film cinta-cintaan, film _action_ , bahkan anime—semuanya ada. Ia menggeser posisinya beberapa langkah ke samping seraya memicingkan matanya untuk melihat _cover_ - _cover_ film yang ada dengan lebih jelas.

"… _semalam aku habis menonton film bersama Tou-san sampai jam satu."_

" _Lagipula dari dulu aku ingin mencoba begadang, tidur cepat kan hanya untuk anak bayi."_

Kata-kata Naruto tadi pagi sewaktu di kelas kembali terngiang di kepalanya tiba-tiba. Ia menyeringai dalam hati. Fufu. _Inilah saat yang tepat!_ Nanti malam ia bisa begadang sepuasnya nonton film, melebihi jam tidur Naruto kemarin. Pria itu pasti tak akan memarahinya, mengingat tingkahnya yang kelewat lembut seperti itu... _kayaknya sih dia sama sekali bukan tipe yang galak dan bisa marah-marah_. Nanti malam pasti bisa bebas tidur jam berapa saja semaunya karena tidak ada ibunya yang super tegas itu.

Fufufu.

 _Duh, sepertinya di balik keterpaksaannya menginap saat ini ternyata ada untungnya juga, ya._

Mata hitamnya yang terpicing masih menuruni _display_ DVD yang dipasang menggantung ke bawah—hingga mendadak pandangannya berhenti di sebuah judul dengan cover seorang anak berkacamata berambut mencuat yang sangat dikenalnya, berlatar piano dan pantai dengan langit malam.

 **OVA 4** – The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case

Serial detektif kesukaannya dan Naruto. _Itu pasti OVA yang terbaru…!_

* * *

Begitu pria itu selesai membeli dangonya, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan mata terpicing fokus pada sesuatu—dan ia mengikuti arah pandangan anak itu.

 _Oh._

"Sasuke, kau mau beli DVD?" tawarnya segera tanpa berpikir panjang. Bukan sifatnya yang biasa—ia selalu menimbang matang-matang sebelum melakukan atau menawarkan sesuatu pada orang lain, namun ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke; entah kenapa ia kadang berubah jadi agak… _impulsif_.

Anak itu segera mengangguk, kilatan antusias membayang kentara di mata hitamnya—dan sedetik setelahnya ia menemukan dirinya mengikuti anak itu menghampiri stan DVD, seraya menuntun sepedanya.

"Kau mau film apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya seraya melihat deretan DVD yang terpasang di display. Tanpa basa-basi, anak itu langsung menunjuk sebuah DVD anime dengan cover seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata—berlatar sebuah _grand piano_ dan pantai di belakangnya, serta langit malam yang membentang di bagian atas _cover_.

Ia hampir berjengit sedikit begitu membaca judul yang terpampang.

 _ **OVA 4 – The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case.**_

Kata yang depannya _M_ dan diakhiri dengan _R_ itu langsung menyita perhatiannya segera.

"Sasuke, kau yakin mau menonton yang ini?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke deretan judul lain yang ada, berusaha menemukan rekomendasi lain yang lebih… ehm, bersahabat untuk anak seusia Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" Ia menunjuk DVD yang _cover_ -nya bergambar dinosaurus berleher panjang dengan latar belakang kerlap-kerlip.

Sasuke menggeleng sengit. "Tidak mau. Itu film untuk anak TK, tahu," balasnya setengah mencibir.

Oke, waktunya cari rekomendasi lain. "Kalau yang ini?" ia menunjuk DVD lain, cover-nya bergambar panda yang tengah berpose menendang, dengan latar belakang pagoda dan langit senja di belakangnya.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "Basi, aku sudah pernah menonton yang itu sama Naruto," balasnya seraya menyeringai lebar. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu buru-buru mencari rekomendasi lain lagi—

"Percuma, pokoknya aku mau yang ini." ia tetap berkeras pada pilihannya dari awal. Namun sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya berubah. "Kalau kau tidak mau membelikan aku DVD, bilang saja," ia menghela napas panjang dengan nada kecewa.

Kilatan yang menyerupai rasa bersalah muncul di mata hitam pria itu sekilas—dan ekspresinya langsung melunak. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke… hanya saja film yang tadi itu bukan untuk anak seusiamu. A—"

"Kenapa memangnya? Itu kan anime, bukan film cinta-cintaan atau semacamnya."

Pria itu melempar pandangannya ke samping selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ekspresinya tampak lelah, dan cekungan tipis yang ada di bawah matanya terlihat lebih dalam. "Ada pembunuhannya. Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, ekspresinya acuh tak acuh. "Itu serial detektif, wajar saja kalau ada pembunuhannya, kan," tukasnya santai. "Aku dan Naruto sudah mengikuti serial ini dari dulu, kok."

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan intens selama beberapa detik—dan menghela napas panjang akhirnya sebelum kemudian memutuskan kontak mata itu.

.

"Aku ambil yang ini," ia berpaling ke penjual yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua di konter. "Berapa harganya?"

* * *

Mereka tiba di flat ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Selesai menaruh ransel dan makanan yang baru dibeli tadi di meja, pria itu menawarkan Sasuke untuk mandi lebih dulu.

Sasuke menaikkan alis seraya menyeringai tipis. "Aku sudah mandi disana tadi, habis berenang." Sejurus kemudian ia terdiam, mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Kau berbau seperti roti bakar," gumamnya spontan.

Pria itu menaikkan alis, kilatan geli muncul di mata hitamnya.

"Oh, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, namun tidak membalas apapun. Dalam hati ia merasa konyol—duh, kenapa ia malah memberitahu hal tidak penting begitu, sih.

Namun pria itu sepertinya menganggap itu hal yang biasa, dan tertawa kecil setelahnya. Setelah meraih handuk yang ada di gantungan dan membuka lemari untuk mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian ganti—pria itu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Kini tinggal Sasuke sendirian di ruang utama flat itu.

Ia menyeringai senang dalam hati. _Nah…_

* * *

Jadi, sementara menunggu pria itu mandi, Sasuke memutuskan kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan ' _penyelidikan_ 'nya. Dimulai dari barang-barang pria itu—ia pasti takkan leluasa melakukannya kalau si pemilik ada bersamanya saat ini.

Pemeriksaannya diawali dari meja belajar yang ada di ruangan itu. Ada buku-buku yang disusun berdiri dengan standing dari besi sebagai penahannya, kaleng berlapis karton yang berisi alat tulis, dan tumpukan kecil kertas, yang berada di atasnya. Ia menelusuri judul-judul buku yang ada, membacanya satu-persatu dalam hati. _Kimia Dasar._ / _Kumpulan Resep Camilan Praktis._ / _No System is Safe_ ( _itu buku tentang apa_?). / _Teori Perkembangan: Mekanisme dan Pembahasan._ / _Kue-kue Kering untuk Hari Raya_. / _Bertanam Tomat dalam Pot_. / _Atlas Dunia_. / _Apa Yang Anak Inginkan?_ / _Tips Membuat Pastry Enak & Renyah_. / _Kompilasi Teka-Teki Silang Edisi Spesial_. / _Serba-serbi Roti dan Cake untuk Pemula / …_

"…"

.

.

Duh. Koleksi bukunya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Sasuke memicingkan matanya,seraya berpikir dalam hati. Hmm. Ia tidak bisa menemukan satu tema yang menghubungkan semua judul-judul tadi—karena topiknya terlalu bermacam-macam. Namun sepertinya, ia dapat menyimpulkan satu hal dengan pasti.

 _Pria itu memiliki ketertarikan dalam memasak_.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa pria itu berbau seperti roti bakar sewaktu di sepeda tadi. Pria itu bekerja di _bakery_ ,dan kelihatannya ia juga bertugas membuat roti-roti yang dijual disana. Atau mungkin, sekadar memanggangnya saja dan menata di etalase. _Hmm._ Sepertinya sih ia mengerjakan dua-duanya.

Perhatiannya beralih ke tumpukan kecil kertas yang ada di sudut meja, dan melihat isi dari beberapa lembar kertas yang teratas. _Laporan Penjualan - Agustus. Daftar Belanja Senju Bakery - Juli. Daftar Belanja Senju Bakery – September. Laporan Penjualan – Juli. Daftar Inventaris Barang…_

"…"

Sasuke memutuskan kalau kertas-kertas yang berada setelahnya pasti memiliki isi hampir sama, dan ia tak tertarik. Waktunya mungkin tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum pria itu selesai mandi. Dengan mengabaikan kertas-kertas selanjutnya, ia langsung mengambil kertas paling bawah—berpikir kalau isinya mungkin berbeda, dan memiliki petunjuk menarik.

 _…Eh?_

Ia tertegun sejenak. Sesuatu yang nampak seperti lembar kertas ulangan tergenggam di tangannya, dengan deretan angka dan simbol-simbol disertai tanda panah yang tertulis di bawah setiap pertanyaan. Soalnya essai.

Ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di bagian atasnya. **_Kimia. Ulangan Harian – Redoks_**. Tanggalnya; bulan **_Maret_** _dua tahun lalu_. Lalu di sudut paling kanan, tertulis dengan tinta merah: **_90_**.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, namun tertegun sejenak ketika melihat nama yang tertulis di sudut atas paling kiri kertas itu.

.

.

 _ **Uchiha Itachi.**_

 _ **10 – A.**_

* * *

 _'Uchiha…?'_

.

Sasuke menahan napas. Ini… _kertas ulangan milik siapa_? Apa—

Fokusnya segera buyar begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Dengan panik yang kentara ia segera menaruh kertas itu lagi di atas meja— _bahkan tak sempat untuk menaruhnya di paling bawah seperti sebelumnya_ —dan buru-buru menarik tangannya lagi, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi meja itu.

"Sasuke… maaf jadi membuatmu menunggu," pria itu menghampiri Sasuke seraya tersenyum—rambutnya tampak masih agak basah, dan kini ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan bahan serupa _sweater_ sebagai ganti bajunya yang tadi. Dijemurnya handuk di sandaran kursi yang ada di depan meja belajar, dan berpaling ke Sasuke—namun langsung mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak waspada dan agak pucat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" ia menatap anak itu lekat-lekat, nada cemas terselip di suaranya.

"Tidak…" Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke samping, sebelum kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan gestur defensif sekaligus cuek.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya, lalu terdiam sejenak. "Apa… ada yang membuatmu kurang nyaman dsini?" tanyanya beberapa detik kemudian. "Kalau ada, katakan saja," ia menambahkan seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.

 _Namun kemudian—_

"Siapa Uchiha Itachi?"

 _…pertanyaan itu muncul spontan sebelum ia sempat mengerem mulutnya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hening.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke samping, tanpa sadar menghentikan pandangannya di kertas ulangan (sialsial) yang kini terpampang begitu saja di meja, berada di tumpukan paling atas dari kertas yang ada.

 _Seharusnya ia jangan mengalihkan matanya kesitu_.

Secara otomatis, pria itu mengikuti arah pandangannya—dan terdiam, sebelum kemudian raut wajahnya melunak—seolah mengerti. Namun ekspresinya tak berubah. Sepasang mata hitamnya hanya menatap kertas itu pasif tanpa emosi tertentu yang dominan disana.

Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Oh," ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Sasuke, sebelum kemudian menaruh sebelah tangannya di pundak anak itu yang tegang—dan membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga mata mereka berdua kini sejajar.

"Ia kakakmu," balasnya kalem, namun ada nada asing yang terselip dalam suaranya—sesuatu yang tak bisa Sasuke jelaskan. Mata hitam itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sekilas terlihat sayu, entah kenapa.

Sasuke memperhatikan kalau pria itu mendadak terlihat begitu lelah.

"Kakakku…?"

Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan beranjak ke ruang makan untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Ya," katanya tanpa menoleh. Terdengar suara denting sendok dan piring, lalu suara kertas yang dibuang. Setelahnya, pria itu keluar dengan sapu dan selembar tikar mini di tangan.

"Sasuke," ia berjalan ke ruang depan dengan santai, lalu membuka pintu dan menoleh ke anak yang masih tampak kaget itu seraya tersenyum—seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kita habiskan makan malamnya di luar, yuk? Malam ini langitnya cerah."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung…**_

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada yassir2374, Kanar sasku, dan AbigailItaSasu yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

* * *

 **p.s** : terima kasih untuk Yassir-san, Kanar-san, dan Abigail-san yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya tentang warna mata Kushina di chapter kemarin. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan badan setengah bersandar di dinding—mengawasi pria itu menyapu lantai balkon depan kamar yang ditempati mereka, sebelum kemudian menggelar tikar mini berbahan karet disana. Seperti tikar… piknik.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sedikit, namun tidak berkomentar apapun. Tikar itu berwarna biru pucat dengan motif kotak-kotak putih di pinggir-pinggirnya. Sekilas, terlihat seperti motif kertas kado.

"Mau pakai meja atau tidak?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh. _Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya agak antusias, sih._ Jarang-jarang ia bisa lihat acara semacam piknik malam-malam begini. Di tempat tinggi, lagi.

"Terserah."

Pria itu mengangguk singkat, berlalu ke dalam—dan keluar lagi dengan nampan berisi semangkuk nasi, dua piring kecil tempat dango dan yakitori, dan dua gelas ocha hangat. Ia mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk duduk, sementara ia menata makan malam di atas tikar itu.

"Hmm, langitnya cerah," ia berpaling ke Sasuke, yang tampak seolah masih enggan. "Sini, Sasuke. Tenang saja, tidak ada nyamuk kok."

Sasuke berjengit sedikit ( _baka, siapa juga yang memikirkan soal nyamuk, sih_ ), namun memutuskan untuk menurut dan akhirnya duduk juga. Setelah menjaga jarak sebelumnya, tentunya.

Pria itu menutup pintu, lalu mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Diambilnya piring dangonya perlahan, dan menggeser mangkuk berisi nasi ke hadapan anak di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Kau tidak makan nasi?"

 _Bukannya ia peduli atau apa sih, cuma baginya itu hal yang… janggal_.

Pria itu mengunyah dangonya dalam diam, menatap Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang intens selama beberapa detik—sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak."

Ia memakan dangonya lagi dengan kalem setelah itu.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan balasan setengah menuduh yang muncul dari mulutnya beberapa saat kemudian; "pantas saja kau kurus."

Pria itu mengangkat alis, tampak tak kaget sama sekali pada respon Sasuke barusan.

"Aku," ia menurunkan tusukan dangonya tanpa suara, "memang sudah kurus dari dulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ekspresinya terlihat menantang. "Oh, ya?"

Kalau ada ibu angkatnya sekarang, ia pasti sudah dijitak karena bertingkah tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua seperti ini.

Pria itu menaruh tusukan dangonya yang telah kosong ke piring, dan mengambil yang baru—raut mukanya tetap tak berubah. Dalam hati Sasuke mengira-ngira entah orang ini memang super sabar dari sananya, atau hanya sedang berpura-pura cuek saja.

"Ya, Sasuke," ia mengangguk tenang, sebelum kemudian mengunyah dangonya lagi. Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas ke mangkuk berisi nasi milik Sasuke yang dari tadi belum disentuh, dan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Nasimu tidak dimakan? Nanti keburu dingin."

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam pada pria itu, namun meraih sumpit dan memakan nasinya juga pada akhirnya. Ia mengambil yakitori-nya dua tusuk, menurunkan isinya dengan bantuan sumpit dan memotong-motongnya di atas nasinya—lalu menaruh tusukan yang telah kosong itu ke piring tadi lagi.

Pria itu mengamatinya dalam diam, sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan iris hitam yang tampak antusias. "Aku ada saus tomat di dalam. Mau?"

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya, bingung pada perubahan ekspresi mendadak pada pria itu dan tawaran tiba-tiba tadi. Tapi…

( _Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang akan menolak bayangan yakitori gurih dengan saus tomat manis yang lezat?_ )

Dengan rona cerah di wajahnya yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi, Sasuke mengangguk segera. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu ke dalam.

.

Ketika pria itu keluar lagi dengan sebotol saus tomat di tangan, Sasuke mendadak teringat sesuatu.

 _Tunggu…_

.

.

 _Sejak kapan pria itu tahu kalau ia adalah seorang penggemar tomat…?_

* * *

Selagi menuangkan saus tomat dengan pola zigzag ke atas yakitori-nya, ekor matanya diam-diam mencuri pandang ke pria yang duduk di dekatnya. Orang itu tengah mengunyah dangonya perlahan— _tusuk dango yang isinya tinggal satu masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya_ —sembari menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap langit di atas dengan fokus yang nyata. Entah apa yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, Sasuke tak tahu.

Di sela-sela rasa campuran rasa manis, gurih, dan asam yang mendominasi mulutnya saat ini—ia masih terpikir akan insiden ' _kertas ulangan_ ' tadi. Nama yang ada di kertas itu. Reaksi pria itu ketika melihatnya memegang kertas tadi, bagaimana mata hitamnya yang selalu tenang itu melebar sedikit; yang meskipun terlihat biasa saja, bagi Sasuke terlihat agak janggal.

Nama yang ada di kertas itu—( _Uchiha Itachi_ ). _Kakaknya._

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia punya seorang kakak…

.

.

Setelah menelan makanannya, ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak—dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Hei," ia menyentuh lengan pria itu sedikit dengan ujung jarinya—sebelum kemudian menarik tangannya lagi buru-buru. "Pemilik kertas ulangan tadi itu kakakku, kan? Apa ia tinggal disini juga?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam ini langitnya cerah.

 _Kalau titik-titik di sebelah sana dihubungkan, mungkin bisa membentuk garis-garis dari Leo…_

 _._

 _(—Sebuah sentuhan kecil di lengan membuyarkan fokusnya_.)

"Pemilik kertas ulangan tadi itu kakakku, kan? Apa ia tinggal disini juga?"

Tusukan dango yang tergenggam di tangannya hampir terjatuh mendadak.

Tapi seperti biasa, ia bukan orang yang mudah panik _, ia jarang sekali panik_ —dan ketika ia menoleh untuk menatap mata anak di sebelahnya ( _kesayangannya_ ), yang anak itu lihat hanyalah sepasang mata hitam pasif yang tak menunjukkan emosi dramatis sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Sasuke?"

Anak itu ( _dia memang pintar_ ) menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan alis terangkat, lalu mendengus kesal. "Jangan bertanya balik," tukasnya sewot.

Ia tak menanggapi langsung, hanya diam—menunggu anak itu mengatakan respon selanjutnya. Seperti dugaannya, pernyataan lain yang ditunggu itu pun datang.

… _Atau lebih tepatnya,bukan pernyataan; melainkan keluhan yang diucapkan dengan nada gusar._

"Kau selalu seperti itu dari kemarin," Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuang muka dengan raut kesal. "Tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Selalu mengelak sambil tersenyum, memangnya apa yang lucu!" Nadanya perlahan meninggi, namun anak itu sepertinya segera menyadarinya—dan buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya lagi setelah itu.

Sebagai gantinya, sepasang mata hitam kekanak-kanakkan yang berapi-api kini menatapnya dengan sorot kesal setengah mati.

( _Sasuke, maaf ya_.)

Sejenak tangannya terangkat perlahan, reflek yang hampir familiar—sebelum kemudian ia tersadar, dan menurunkannya lagi segera. Yang pasti, Sasuke tak akan senang bila dahinya disentuh lagi saat ini—dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memanas-manasi anak itu lebih jauh.

Ia menghela napas panjang, sorot lelah sekilas membayang di mata hitamnya—lalu ditatapnya anak itu lekat-lekat, memaksakan diri untuk menatap Sasuke langsung di matanya. _Ia sanggup, tentu saja._

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, Sasuke?"

Anak itu terkejut sedikit, mata hitamnya melebar samar—dan ekspresinya berubah segera menjadi rasa ingin tahu yang kentara.

"Eh?" Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Hn," gumaman samar, lalu; "Aku… ingin lihat seperti apa orangnya."

"Kau tak akan senang bertemu dengannya, Sasuke."

"Huh? Tahu darimana?"

"Aku mengenalnya. Ia… bukan orang yang baik."

"Tentu saja kau kenal dengannya," tukas anak itu sewot, lalu terdiam sebentar—seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa kau tidak menyukai kakakku? Kau berbicara tentangnya seperti kau kesal dengan kakak…ku itu."

"Mungkin," ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "mungkin aku memang kesal dengannya," ia terdiam sejenak. Anak itu terlihat kaget pada pernyataannya tadi, _atau itu hanya pendapatnya saja?_

"Maaf ya, Sasuke."

"Hn, ngapain minta maaf?" anak itu melempar pandangannya ke samping, sebelum kemudian menatapnya lagi—kali ini dengan mata menyipit. "Ia tinggal dimana sekarang?"

Pria itu mengangkat alis. "Kakakmu?"

Sasuke mendengus sewot. "Siapa lagi?" balasnya sarkastis.

Ia menghela napas pendek.

"Hidupnya tidak jelas, Sasuke," ia mengangkat bahu, "Ja—"

"…Kau tak tahu ia tinggal dimana?"

"Kakakmu," ia membalas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi, "ia tahu kau tinggal dimana."

Alis Sasuke menukik turun—ekspresinya tampak sedikit tersinggung. "Oh. Kalau tahu, kenapa ia tak mencoba menemuiku?"

"Sasuke…"

"—Kakak macam apa yang tak pernah menemui adiknya?" tukas Sasuke sinis seraya mendengus pelan. Ia hanya diam, menaruh tusuk dango yang telah kosong dan mengambil yang baru—lalu menggigit satu bola tepung beras dengan saus kacang merah itu perlahan.

"Kakak yang pengecut," balasnya singkat, entah kepada siapa. Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti desisan pelan ketika mengatakan itu—dan tanpa sadar, ia sedikit khawatir apakah Sasuke menangkap kata-katanya atau tidak. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat untuk diucapkan di depan seorang anak kecil; firasatnya berkata begitu.

 _Namun sepertinya, anak itu mendengar kata-katanya tadi._

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam pelan, lalu meraih gelas _ocha_ -nya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia melirik mangkuk nasi anak itu—dan mendapati isinya masih ada.

"Sasuke, kau belum menghabiskan nasimu," katanya seraya mengernyitkan kening sedikit. "Nanti keburu dingin."

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman ' _hn_ ' singkat, namun meraih sumpit dan mulai melanjutkan makannya lagi. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Diliriknya piring kecil tempat ia menaruh yakitori tadi, dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati kalau yakitorinya belum habis.

"Oh, yakitori-nya masih ada satu. Kau sudah kenyang?"

Sasuke menjeda kegiatan mengunyahnya sejenak. "Itu buatmu."

Ia mengangkat alis sedikit, berpikir bahwa anak itu seharusnya menghabiskan yakitorinya _. Ia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, kan?_ Jadi harus makan banyak.

"Sa—"

"Kubilang, itu buatmu," potong Sasuke, nada suaranya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia memandangi yakitori yang tinggal satu itu dengan sorot menimbang-nimbang.

"Hmm," gumamnya samar, nadanya terdengar agak kecewa—sebelum akhirnya meraih yakitori itu dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ia tersenyum kecil; ada noda samar dari bumbu olesan yakitori itu yang menempel di bibir atasnya.

Anak itu hanya membalas dengan ' _hn_ ' singkat, namun beberapa detik kemudian—ia mengangkat wajahnya mendadak, dan menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Tunggu…"

"Hm?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka… tomat?"

 _Oh._

Tawa kecil yang hangat meluncur pelan dari bibirnya, dan sedetik kemudian—ia telah menemukan jarinya mendarat di dahi Sasuke, gestur yang segera menghasilkan omelan gusar dari anak itu.

"Itu rahasia," ia tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini tengah merengut kesal. Digigitnya yakitorinya lagi, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. _Hmm. Enak juga._

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sentuh jidatku lagi! Ugh!"

Jentikan pelan sekali lagi, disusul tawa renyah—dan; "maaf ya, Sasuke."

.

"ARGH! Kau menyebalkan!" lalu, sebuah tinju kecil mendarat di lengannya.

Ia hanya tertawa sekali lagi, ekspresi sewot anak itu membuatnya geli sekaligus merasa hangat. Ya, _dadanya terasa hangat saat ini._ Tapi tentu saja, ia tak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

( _Aku harap kau menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia. Semoga kau selalu bahagia_.)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di atas, langit malam berkelip cerah, kelam sekaligus gemerlap di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **A-N** : Terima kasih kepada efi astuti1, Nagisa Yuuki, Kanar sasku, Orchidflen, dan yassir2374 yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

.

 **p.s:** iya, ada author note lagi. ( _skip aja klo misalnya kepanjangan_ )

\- dari awal, apa Sasukenya terkesan antagonis banget disini? ane berusaha untuk gak OOC, btw ga kebayang juga sih sebenernya (buat ane) kalo liat Sasuke jadi bocah manis polos2 _positive-thinking_ gitu. klo menurutmu gmn?

\- btw kenapa ga ada yang nebak kalo si 'orang itu' Obito, sih? ciri2nya matching, loh. :v (author note macam apa ini)

\- coba deh baca ulang chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya **Owl City - Vanilla Twilight**. ;)

\- ...udah. itu aja.

* * *

Ada kritik atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan? Ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


	11. Chapter 12

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka… tomat?"

Tawa kecil yang hangat meluncur pelan dari bibirnya, dan sedetik kemudian—ia telah menemukan jarinya mendarat di dahi Sasuke, gestur yang segera menghasilkan omelan gusar dari anak itu.

"Itu rahasia," ia tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini tengah merengut kesal. Digigitnya yakitorinya lagi, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. _Hmm. Enak juga._

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sentuh jidatku lagi! Ugh!"

Jentikan pelan sekali lagi, disusul tawa renyah—dan; "maaf ya, Sasuke."

"ARGH! Kau menyebalkan!" lalu, sebuah tinju kecil mendarat di lengannya.

Ia hanya tertawa sekali lagi, ekspresi sewot anak itu membuatnya geli sekaligus merasa hangat. Ya, _dadanya terasa hangat saat ini._ Tapi tentu saja, ia tak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

.

.

( _Aku harap kau menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia. Semoga kau selalu bahagia_.)

* * *

 **Paper Clips**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **[** _chapter 11_ **]**

* * *

Selagi pria itu mencuci piring di belakang, Sasuke berdiri diam di balik pintu yang kini sudah tertutup—dalam hati merasa seperti orang bodoh.

 _Ngapain ia beli DVD tadi?_ Pria itu kan tidak punya televisi.

Ia menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahinya keras-keras, lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung. Sekarang jam setengah sembilan. Belum terlalu malam, dan itu waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk tidur…

Berpikir kalau ia bisa bosan kalau tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan—dan memeriksa barang-barang milik pria itu sudah dicoret dari pilihan karena saat ini sang pemilik sedang ada di tempat—akhirnya Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di pintu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur perlahan.

Ia berhenti di dekat partisi, dan untuk beberapa saat—hanya berdiri diam disitu, mengamati gerak-gerik orang di depannya yang kini sedang mengelap pinggir wastafel dengan lap basah, lalu memerasnya dan menggantungnya di dekat keran. Selang beberapa detik berlalu, pria itu sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya—dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, Sasuke," ia mengelap tangannya di serbet, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sejurus kemudian, keningnya berkerut sedikit. "Kau bosan, ya?"

 _Menurutmu?_ Sasuke ingin mengatakan itu keras-keras, namun sebagai gantinya hanya mengangkat alis dengan sarkasme tersirat.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil, lalu menatapnya dengan sorot kalem seperti biasa. "Mau lihat film yang kau beli tadi? Kau sudah tidak sabar, ya," ia menghela napas pendek—lalu tersenyum kecil, mata hitamnya yang tenang kini diwarnai dengan sorot geli.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak terhibur.

"Kau bercanda, huh? Sudah jelas filmnya tidak bisa disetel disini," ia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, lalu membuang muka dengan bibir ditekuk rapat.

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Sekilas Sasuke menganggap kalau orang ini tengah berpura-pura bego atau mungkin sedang menggodanya sekarang—namun ketika ia melirik pria itu dengan ekor matanya, yang tampak di wajahnya hanyalah ekspresi ingin tahu biasa.

 _Oh, berarti pria itu benar-benar tipe orang yang suka telat dalam berpikir, mungkin._

"Disini kan, tidak ada TV," Sasuke berkata lambat-lambat. "Menurutmu, nanti menontonnya pakai apa? Mesin cuci?" balasnya sekenanya.

Pria itu memandanginya sejenak, sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa kecil pecah di ruang makan itu.

"Hmm, Sasuke," ia bergumam samar, ekspresinya tampak kalem bercampur geli—dan sejurus kemudian anak itu merasakan pergelangan tangannya digamit oleh jari-jari kurus yang lembab. Cih, tangan orang ini belum kering habis acara cuci piring tadi—Sasuke berjengit sedikit dalam hati.

Pria itu menuntunnya ke ruang depan, lalu berkata singkat, "kau tunggu di depan, ya," dan berlalu lagi ke ruang makan.

* * *

Sasuke, mencium gelagat mencurigakan— _seperti biasa_ , tidak mematuhi pernyataan tadi. Tak sampai lima detik, ia langsung berbalik dan menyusul pria itu ke belakang.

Hal pertama yang dijumpainya adalah sosok orang itu yang tengah membuka lemari makan dan kini tangah mengambil sesuatu di rak teratas dengan berjinjit, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang diambilnya tadi dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

Pintu lemari tertutup dengan bunyi derit pelan, dan ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu—pria itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menghela napas pendek—sama sekali tak protes akan tingkahnya yang melanggar perintah tadi.

Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat ke meja makan—dan mendapati kalau benda yang ditaruh pria itu tadi adalah sebuah tas pipih berbentuk persegi panjang warna hitam. Seperti tas… laptop.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya… ini," ia berpaling ke arah pria itu, yang kini tengah berjongkok mengambil sesuatu dari kontainer yang ada di bawah wastafel—dan berdiri lagi dengan selembar kain lap di tangan.

"Kenapa ditaruh di dalam situ?" ia bertanya seraya mengedikkan dagunya ke arah lemari makan.

Pria itu membuka retsleting _softcase_ -nya, lalu mengeluarkan barang yang ada di dalamnya dan menaruhnya di meja. Dilipatnya kain lap yang ada di tangannya hingga tinggal selebar saputangan kecil—lalu mengelap permukaan laptop itu beberapa kali.

"Supaya aman," ia menjawab singkat, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke mengangkat alis, berpikir bahwa jawaban tadi terdengar agak aneh. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu menaruh lap dan mengangkat laptop tadi hati-hati, meninggalkan _softcase_ -nya begitu saja di atas meja.

.

Sasuke mengikutinya ke ruang depan.

* * *

Pria itu menaruh laptop yang dibawanya di atas meja belajar, dan berpaling ke Sasuke dengan mata hitam yang tampak lebih hidup dari biasanya—namun ada sedikit keengganan disana. "Selesai menonton, kau akan langsung tidur, kan?" ia bergumam pelan—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, pria itu sudah berjalan ke seberang ruangan, lalu membuka gulungan futon yang ada di samping lemari. Ia menaikkan alisnya sedikit—tadinya menyangka kalau pria itu akan menggelar tikar mini yang dipakai saat makan tadi untuk alas mereka saat menonton—namun ternyata tidak. _Hmm._

Ia menyeringai puas dalam hati. _Enakan pakai futon, kan._ Lebih empuk. Fufufu.

Ia menyandarkan badannya ke pinggir meja, mengawasi pria itu menggelar futonnya. Ia tidak membantu tidak apa-apa, kan… _lagipula pria itu tidak memintanya untuk—_

Sebuah suara derit pelan yang muncul dari belakangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya segera. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati kalau sumber suara getaran tadi adalah dari ponsel yang ada di atas meja. Layarnya menyala…

 _Ha._

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan mencondongkan badannya sedikit—membaca notifikasi yang ada di layar tanpa mengangkat ponsel tadi dari atas meja.

 _Oh, ada satu pesan._ Dari…

Dibacanya nama pengirim yang terpampang di bawah notifikasi tadi. Oh. Nama pria. Dikiranya tadi si pengirim pesan adalah istri orang itu—( _atau mungkin…kekasihnya?_ )—namun ternyata perkiraannya salah.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Hei," pria itu mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya pelan—dan ia menjeda kegiatannya merapikan futon sejenak, lalu menoleh.

"Tadi ponselmu menyala," ia mendengar anak itu bergumam santai, seraya mengedikkan dagunya ke arah meja. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Ada pesan, hn. Dari… hm, nama pengirimnya 'Shisui'."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

maaf chapter kali ini rada lama. maaf juga kalau misalnya saya pernah php sama readers. :")

Terima kasih untuk illyachan, Yue aoi, efi astuti1, Tomari Ryuu, yassir2374, Kanar sasku, Fura-chan Sawayaka, Orchidflen, dan PoetryItaSasu yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. makasih banyak yaaa! ^^

\- btw, makasih banyak yang udah baca filler kemarin. kalau misalnya kelewatan, bisa dibaca disini ya; tiny. cc /pc-filler01 (hapus spasi)

* * *

 **p.s:** _sebenernya ane rada gapuas sama chapter yang ini mungkin akan diedit ulang ugh maaf ya kalo mengecewakan -_-"  
_


End file.
